


Tayo Lang Ang May Alam

by xinnuh



Series: Pagkakataon (Wag kang Titigil) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: Karugtong sa mga kaganapan. Ano bang gagawin ni Wonwoo para lang maibalik ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Mingyu? May mga bago bang pangyayari na magbunyag sa seryeng ito?





	Tayo Lang Ang May Alam

Pagkakataon (Wag kang Titigil) series  
Tayo Lang Ang May Alam

* * *

 

Lumipas ang ilang araw magmula noong gabi ng Founder’s Week, sa ilalim ng makukulay na kalangitan, noong umamin si Mingyu sa kanyang pagkagusto kay Wonwoo. Nalilito pa rin at nagugulohan si Wonwoo sa mga pangyayari, parang humina at huminto ang mga tao sa paligid nguni’t para ring nag fastforward ang mga kaganapan at andito siya ngayon, ang noo ay kumukunot sa ilalim ng araw habang nakaupo sa bench ng basketball court, harap ng Woodward Hall; kanyang dorm.

Naglalaro ang ibang dormmates niya at kasama na dun si Seungcheol at Seokmin, ang mga roommate niya. Nagmamasid lang si Wonwoo habang hawak niya ang makapal na libro, librong napapabayaan niya sa lalim ng kanyang iniisip. Sumuko na siya sa pagbabasa nito dahil ang isip niya ay babalik pa rin sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan, kaya pa ba niyang matawag siyang kaibigan kung binasag niya ang puso ng isa?

Nasa kabilang dorm lang si Mingyu, ang building ay magkatabi lang sa kanilang dorm pero hindi niya magawang puntahan siya. Siguradong galit na galit si Mingyu sa kanya, hindi na siya ipagkailang kaibigan pa.

Dumaing siya nang napaisip niya na siya ang rason kung ba’t nasira ang pagkakaibigan nila. “Why the long face?” lumapit si Seokmin sa kanya at sabayng umupo sa tabi niya.

“Wag kang lumapit sa akin, pawis na pawis ka” reklamo ni Wonwoo; nakatingiin sa leeg at braso ni Seokmin na puno ng pawis, tumutulo sa kanyang buhok at sa baba.

“Dumidistansya na po” sabi ni Seokmin nang dumistansya papalayo kay Wonwoo, “Parang ang lalim ng iniisip mo ah?” dagdag ni Seokmin.

“Wala ‘to” sabi ni Wonwoo, hindi niya kayang masabi kasi siya rin mismo ay litong-lito sa mga nagaganap sa buhay niya. Akala niya ay perpekto na at kompleto na ang kanyang buhay kasi andito ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan at sila na sa kanyang crush na si Aya at sa higit pa ay gagraduate na siya sa March pero bakit hinay-hinayng nabasag ng ilang peraso ang buhay niya?

“Voice out ka naman pa minsan-minsan ‘tol, yung ibang ka dormmates natin hindi nga lumalapit sa’yo kasi baka suplado ka raw” sabi ni Seokmin, nakatayo na at mukhang handa na sa isa pang laro.

“Bahala sila” libak ni Wonwoo, tumayo at handa nang pumasok sa dorm nila, lumakad na siya patungo sa building pero napatigil siya sa paglakad nang nagsalita ulit si Seokmin, “kung tungkol ito kay Mingyu, wag mo nang patatagalin pa yang away ninyo. Mabuting tao si Mingyu, masakit makita siyang nasasaktan” binigyan siya ng mahinang ngiti at tumakbo na sa mga naglalarong kaibigan.

Napatitig si Wonwoo sa puwang at iniisip ang mga salita ni Seokmin, nanghihinayang siya sa kanyang nagawa; aaminin niya na nabigla siya sa mga nasabi ni Mingyu at alam niyang kasalanan niya yun. Kaya sana ay makasalubong niya si Mingyu para makahingi siya ng tawad at para ayusin ang relasyon nila bilang magkaibigan.

Kaya andito siya ngayon sa library at sa malayo ay nakita niya si Mingyu at si… Jun, nagliligpit na ng mga gamit, nataranta si Wonwoo; dapat malalapitan na niya si Mingyu, kaya eto siya; mabilis na naglalakad at nang nasaharap na niya sila ay bigla niyang tinawag ang pangalan ni Mingyu “Mingyu”.

Tumingin si Mingyu sa kanya, hindi niya kayang hindi makabahan. Biglang gumalaw si Mingyu sabay hawak sa pulso ni Jun, nang nakita niya iyon ay hindi niya mapigilang malungkot. Hinabol niya sina Mingyu at Jun palabas ng library, nang naabutan na niya sila sa labas ay hinila niya ang kamay ni Mingyu nang hindi makatakas, “Mingyu!” sigaw niya.

Lumingon si Mingyu sa kanya, kalungkutan at galit ay malinaw sa mga mata niya, “Anong kailangan mo?” sabi ni Mingyu. Binitawan niya ang kanyang kamay nang alam niyang hindi tatakas si Mingyu.

“Sorry sa ginawa ko” simpleng sabi ni Wonwoo, gustong-gusto pa niyang dagdagan ang mga sasabihin pero napatigil siya nang agad na sumagot si Mingyu, “Okay lang yun, niintindihan kita”.

Naiintindihan kita? Yun lang? Wala man lang galit at suntok? Wala man lang ‘Napakagago mo’? ‘Fuck you’?

Ulit na nataranta si Wonwoo nang biglang kumilos papalayo sina Mingyu, “Aalis ka ba?” agad na tanong ni Wonwoo. _Please lang, ayusin natin to_. Nagmamakaawa si Wonwoo sa kanyang isip pero hindi pa rin magawang masabi.

“Bigyan mo muna ko ng space at time” at simpleng salita na yon ay papalayo nang lumakad sila, nakahawak pa rin sa pulso ni Jun.

 

“Hindi ka ba nakakatulog ng maayos?” tanong ni Aya kay Wonwoo sabay haplos ng kanyang pisngi, nag-alala. Unti-unting umiitim ang eyebags niya sa likod ng kanyang salamin.

“Wala, marami lang pinapagawa, thesis kasi namin daming pinarevise” hindi naman siya nagsisinungaling, totoo namang abalang-abala siya sa kanyang thesis pero sa ayaw at sa gusto niya ay parati ring tumatakbo sa kanyang isip si Mingyu. Siya lang naman ang matalik niyang kaibigan simula pa noong 2nd year college siya, hindi pwedeng hindi sila magkakabati nang palapit na ang graduation niya.

“Kaya mo ya, ikaw pa!” masaya at masiglang sabi ni Aya, magkahawak ang kamay habang naglalakad patungong AH Building kung saan ang klase ni Wonwoo, ‘Sige, papasok na ako” sabi ni Aya sabay halik sa pisngi ni Wonwoo bago lumiko patungong Katipunan Hall.

 

“Hoi, Jeon Wonwoo! wait for me!” sigaw ni Seungcheol habang hinahabol si Wonwoo. Tapos na ang klase ni Wonwoo sa araw na iyon at plano niyang babalik sa dorm at ipagpatuloy ang pag-edit ng thesis niya habang hinihintay na matapos ang klase ni Aya. Nasira ang mga plano nito nang tumawag si Seungcheol sa kanya sa kabilang hall.

“Tambay tayo!” masiglang sabi ni Seungcheol nang nakaakbay sa balikat ni Wonwoo, tumanggi si Wonwoo, “May tatapusin pa ako” sagot niya.

“Kailan ba deadline nyan?”

“Next Week”

“Oh!” sigaw ni Seungcheol, mabibingi na talaga si Wonwoo kung ipagpatuloy pa niya ito, “May apat na araw ka pa! Let’s go! Ngayon lang tayo ulit tatambay” sabi ni Seungcheol sabay hila si Wonwoo sa kabilang direksyon.

Nang kinaladkad siya patungong cafeteria ay napatigil si Wonwoo sa kanyang paglakad, napalingon si Seungcheol at nagtataka, “Ba’t ka huminto? Hali ka na, tumawid na tayo” sabay hila ulit ni Seungcheol pero nagmamatigas si Wonwoo, hindi siya tatawid sa tapat na building.

“Hali ka na kasi” pilit na pag hila ni Seungcheol, nang nagtagumpay siya ay mabilis silag tumawid paputang cafeteria.

Matagal na ring hindi nakapasok si Wonwoo sa University Cafeteria nila, matagal na ring hindi siya nakatambay dito kasama si Mingyu. Tumingin siya sa paligid, lungkot at kaluwagan ang nararamdaman niya nang hindi niya nakita si Mingyu sa karamihang tao na nakaupo rin sa cafeteria.

Bumili si Seungcheol ng walong cheesebread, nagugutom daw siya at binigyan ng isang cheesebread si Wonwoo na tinanggap naman at hinayhinayng kumain.

Si Seungcheol na naman ang tumingin sa paligid at nung wala siyang nakilala sa lugar ay sumuko siya, sumandal siya sa kanyang inuupuan at sabi “wala si Minggoy”.

Na-tense si Wonwoo sa biglang pagbanggit ni Seungcheol, tiningnan niya ang kaibigan at napatanong, “Ba’t mo ba siya hinanap?”

“Wala lang” kibit ng balikat ni Seungcheol habang sinubo ang ika-apat niyang cheesebread.

Hindi rin maiwasan ni Wonwoo na maging malungkot, hindi na sila nag-text ni Mingyu at hindi na rin niya nakasalubong si Mingyu. Parang biglang naglaho ng parang bula si Mingyu, miss na miss na niya ang kanyang kaibigan at bawat gabi na dumating ay walang oras na hindi siya nakatutok sa cellphone niya, iniisip kung i-text ba niya siya o hindi at sa bawat gabi na iyon ay nagpasya nalang niyang ilagay ang cellphone sa itaas ng drawer sa tabi ng kama.

“Di ba palagi kayong nagtatambay dito? Natatandaan ko nga yung mga araw na naghihintay siya sa labas ng classroom, inaantay matapos ang klase natin at dideretso kayo dito” sabi ni Seungcheol ng naka ngiti ng malaki, inaalala ang nakaraan, “Kumusta na pala kayo?” dagdag niya.

Tumahimik si Wonwoo ng ilang segundo at hinay-hinayng sumagot, “Parang galit siya sa akin, di ko na alam”. Binaba ang kanyang mga mata sa lamesa sa harap niya, inaalala pa rin ang gabing puno ng pagkakamali.

“May nangyari ba?” tanong ni Seungcheol, binaba ang hawak na cheesebread at nakatuon ang atensyon kay Wonwoo.

Nagdadalawang isip si Wonwoo kung sasabihin ba niya ang buong kaganapan noong gabi na yun, kaibigan din naman niya si Seungcheol kaya nararapat lang din niya malaman ang mga nangyayari, kahit hindi ang kabuoan ng estorya, kahit a jist of the story lang, “May inamin kasi siya… tapos… uh… tapos pinagtawanan ko lang tapos napaiyak ko siya… at tapos… lumabas yung pagkasuplado ko” paliwanag ni Wonwoo, hindi pa rin umalis ang mga mata sa lamesa.

“Umiyak siya?”

Tumango si Wonwoo, nahihiya sa kanyang nagawa “Minsan kasi lumabas tong pagkasuplado ko sa kanya, hindi ko naman sinasadya yun pero hindi rin natin maibalik ang nangyari”

Muling kinuha ni Seungcheol ang huling cheesebread niya, “Diba close sila ni Seokmin? Anong say niya?” tanong niya bago sinubo ang cheesebread sa bibig niya.

Tumingin si Wonwoo kay Seungcheol sabay hinga ng malalim, “Hindi daw dapat naming papatagalin tong away namin” tumigil si Wonwoo sa pagsalita para mag-isip, pagkatapos ng ilang segundo ay nagpatuloy ito at sinabi “Hindi naman alam ni Seokmin ang mga nangyayari pero baka din sinabihan siya ni… ni Mingyu”

 

“Babe!” tawag ni Aya nang lumabas sa kanyang classroom ng 5:30 sa hapon, tapos na ang mga klase sa araw na yon.

Nakatambay at naghintay si Wonwoo sa labas ng room bago tumawag si Aya, napalingo siya at ngumiti; nilapitan siya at hinalikan ang pisngi, “Musta klase mo?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Hay, okay lang. May presentation na naman next week” sabi ni Aya, inabot at hinawak ang kamay ng kasintahan, “Ikaw? Kamusta yung mga thesis revisions mo?” dagdag ni Aya.

Tagal naka sagot si Wonwoo kasi nakatulala siya sa puwang, nagsnap out siya sa kanyang isip nang siniko siya ni Aya, “Hui” sabi niya.

“Huh? Ano yun? Sorry, may naisip lang” sabi ni Wonwoo habang kinakalot ang ulo niya. Lumakad sila patungo sa dorm lobby ni Wonwoo para magtambay, doon sila parating nakatambay dahil bawal ang mga lalaki sa dorm nila Aya.

“Sabi ko kamusta yung revision mo” ulit ni Aya at ngayon ay nakatuon na ang atesyon ni Wonwoo sa kanya, “Malapit na matapos, kaunting page nalang tapos proofread” sagot ni Wonwoo sabay giwang ang maghawak nilang kamay.

Nang nasa dorm lobby na sila ay binate ng ibang dormmates si Aya bago tumakbo sa labas para mag basketball na naman. Umupo sila sa sofa ng tahimik, inienjoy ang presence ng isa’t-isa, ang tanging ingay ang nanggaling lang sa mga lalaki sa labas, sa mga takbo nila at sa pagsigaw nang maka shoot.

“There’s something off with you” biglang sabi ni Aya, nabigla si Wonwoo sa kanyang sinabi at wala rin siyang malay sa pagkaiba niya, “Talaga? Like ano?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Like, parating lumilitaw ang isip mo to I don’t know where. Not to pry on you but babe, if there’s something bothering you, alam mo namang andito ako para makinig sa’yo” sabi ni Aya, nilalaro ang kanilang kamay at hinaplos ang kamay ni Wonwoo.

Huminga ng malalim si Wonwoo, nagdadalawang isip kung dapat ba niya sasabihin ito kay Aya o hindi, pero may karapatan na malaman ni Aya ito, may karapatan siya kasi kasintahan niya si Aya, diba? Tumango si Wonwoo at nag-adjust sa kinauupuan ng makatuon talaga ang atensyon niya kay Aya.

“Eto kasi yun” sinimulan ni Wonwoo, mga mata ay nasa mata ni Aya na nakikinig sa kanya, atensyon ay nakatuon din kay Wonwoo, “Noong gabi ng Founder’s Week, remember mo yung araw ng fireworks display? Nung araw na hindi tayo magkasama?” tanong ni Wonwoo, tinatandaan ang mga detalye sa gabi na iyon.

Tumango si Aya “Yes, girl’s night. Natatandaan ko, bakit?”

Nagpatuloy si Wonwoo sa kanyang kuwento, “Seven o’clock, hinanap ko si Mingyu at hinula ko na andun siya sa Frozen Throne, parang pangalawang bahay na niya yon eh” tahimik na tumatawa si Aya, totoo naman yun, kung wala siya sa klase o sa dorm ay andun siya sa Frozen Throne.

“Nung nakita ko na siya ay tinanong ko kung kailan pa siyang naglalaro ng dota at nalaman ko na pitong oras na pala siyang laro ng laro kasama mga barkada niya kaya ayun, nagalit ako sa kanya, verbal humiliation. Nagpapadala na naman ako sagalit, dinamay ko pa mga kaibigan niya” sabi ni Wonwoo, naunawaan niyang hindi tama yung ginawa niya.

“Gusto ko lang naman tumulong sa kanya, graduating na siya next year at wala na rin ako sa Uni next year, alam mo namang napaka stressful ng graduating life diba?” ipinaliwanag ni Wonwoo, tumango si Aya at sumang-ayon, “Alam ko, bestfriend mo si Mingyu. I know you only want what’s best for him” mahinang ngumiti si Aya sabay haplos sa kamay ni Wonwoo, “Pagkatapos?”

“Kinaladkad ko siya patungong campus hanggang ballfield, hindi ko alam kung bakit ko yun nagawa, baka sa galit. At si Mingyu parang naguguluhan din, so ayun binitawan ko ng nakarating na kami sa ballfield, sa kinalikuran” tumingin si Wonwoo sa ekspresyon ni Aya at nakita niya ang paguunawa sa mga mata niya, gumaan ang loob niya, walang paghuhusga ang nakita niya kay Aya; hindi niya kakayanin kung ganun ang sitwasyon.

“Pagkatapos ng fireworks display ay biglang… biglang” napahinto si Wonwoo sa sinabi at huminga ng malalim, sumikip ang dibdib ng napaisip niya na baka nagtipon ng maraming katapangan at tatag ng loob bago sinabi ni Mingyu ang mga salita na iyon, nainis si Wonwoo sa kanyang sarili, nainis siya ng alam niya na siya ang sanhi ng sakit ni Mingyu.

“Babe” sabi ni Aya, snapping Wonwoo sa kanyang isipan, “biglang ano?”

“Bigla siyang umamin, umamin na may gusto siya sakin, hindi gusto… mahal… mahal daw niya ako hindi bilang kaibigan. At napatulala ako kasi… hindi ko inasahan na iyon ang mangyayari, kaya parang nagulat ako tapos bigla kong tinanong kung bading ba siya, wrong move talaga yun. Tangina” ginulo ni Wonwoo ang buhok niya, frustrated na frustrated; hindi niya mapapatawad ang sarili sa ginawa niya.

“Okay lang yun, okay lang yun” sabi ni Aya habang hinaplos ang likod ni Wonwoo at niyakap siya. Nang kumalma na ang pagka frustrated niya ay binitawan na siya ni Aya, “He must’ve been sad, noh?” tanong ni Aya.

Tumango si Wonwoo, “Napaiyak ko sarili kong kaibigan, napakapait sa pakiramdam at ang mas masahol pa dun ay pinagtawanan ko siya, sinabihan ko na dapat pinatay na niya yung nararamdaman niya kasi straight ako at sinisisi ko siya sa pagkakaroon ng gusto sakin. Tangina talaga” liwanag ang kalungkutan sa mga mata ni Wonwoo, pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at minasahe ito, naiinis talaga siya sa sarili niya.

“Nagalit si Mingyu sa akin, tinawag akong gago at asshole. Totoo naman yun, nararapat lang akong tawaging gago at bobo at suplado, lahat na lang” galit na pagsabi ni Wonwoo sabay bukas ng mga mata.

“Ma-aayos naman yan, aayusin mo naman diba?”

Mahinang tumango si Wonwoo, hindi sigurado kung gusto pa ba ni Mingyu na makipag kaibigan, “Sana, miss ko na best friend ko”.

Ngumiti si Aya ng malaki, “Miss ko na rin si Mingyu even though hindi kami close, ang easy lang niyang tao like kapag if you are within his presence ay bigla nalang kakalma pakiramdam mo”

Tumango si Wonwoo, alam niya, alam niya na pagkatabi niya si Mingyu ay agad siyang kakalma at luluwag ang pakiramdam niya, matiwasay ang mararamdaman niya at ang mundo ay lumuliwanag pag makita niyang masaya at nakangiti si Mingyu.

Mahinang ngumiti si Wonwoo nang napaisip sa kaibigan, “Nga pala” simula ni Wonwoo at nakatuon agad ang atensyon ni Aya sa kanya “Ano yun?” tanong niya.

“Bisexual siya. Si Mingyu, bisexual siya” at sa oras na yun ay masaya itong sinabi ni Wonwoo, ipinagmamalaki ang tapang ni Mingyu.

Tumango si Aya, “Alam ko”

Napatulala at napatigil si Wonwoo, “Alam mo? Kailan pa?” tanong ni Wonwoo, nabigo sa kanyang sarili nang hindi man lang niya narealize, kamakailan lang niyang nalaman.

“Poetry night, nung araw na nag-confess ka sakin” masayang nakangiti si Aya.

“Seryoso?!”

“May radar ako… at …”

“At ano?”

Tinitigan ni Aya si Wonwoo sa mga mata at bumitawng mahinag ngiti, nagtataka si Wonwoo at napakunot ang noo “At ano?” ulit niya.

“At nung nagbigkas ako… Martir yung title tapos sa huling stanza ay nakita ko siya, muntik ng umiyak pero parang pinigilan niya” ipinahayag ni Aya, hindi namalayan ni Wonwoo na marami palang napagdaanan si Mingyu na hindi niya napansin, “Alam mong bi siya nung umiyak siya?”

“Hindi lang yun, when you introduced me parang may lungkot sa mga mata niya tapos naging mas klaro nung bigla siyang umalis”

Akala ni Wonwoo na abalang-abala lang talaga si Mingyu sa mga majors niya, hindi na niya pinansin ang mga senyales at ang mga nararamdaman ni Mingyu, bigo na naman ang nararamdaman niya. Si Aya, nakilala lang si Mingyu ng isang gabi at naiintindihan na niya siya samantalang si Wonwoo, dalawang taon ng kaibigan si Mingyu ay ni isang senyales ay hindi niya napansin.

“Yung tula ni Jeonghan…” sabi ni Aya.

Kumukunot ang noo niya kasi, oo, natatandaan niya yung gabi na yun, si Jeonghan na parang may gusto kay Mingyu, sumuslyap kay Mingyu habang binibigkas ang tula, “Alam ko, si Jeonghan may gusto kay Mingyu. Klaro naman yun, parating sumusulyap sa kanya” inis sa pagsabi ni Wonwoo at hindi mapigilan ni Aya na sampalin ang kasintahan sa braso.

“Ano?!” nagulat si Wonwoo sa ginawa ni Aya at hinaplos ang sariling braso.

“Pwede bang patatapusin mo muna ako sa sinasabi ko?” lumilisik ang mga mata ni Aya, tumango lang ang kasintahan, “Okay. Yung tula ni Jeonghan, obvious namang hindi si Jeonghan ang nagsulat nun, he don’t usually write angst; kadalasan, sophisticated yung tula niya, mala Shakespearean at about sa pag-ibig, patay na patay kaya yun kay Joshua. You do the math babe, angst plus Jeonghan na pasulyap-sulyap kay Mingyu” inaantay ni Aya si Wonwoo, inobserbahan ang ekspresyon.

“Baka may gusto siya kay Mingyu, alam mo ba yung ‘cheating’? Wala ba yun sa libro mo?” tanong ni Wonwoo, Wonwoo na walang malay, Wonwoo na manhid. Sinampal ulit ni Aya siya sa braso, “Bigyan kita ng clue, muntik na umiyak si Mingyu sa gabi na ‘yon”.

Nalilito na talaga si Wonwoo sa mga pinagsasabi ni Aya, matalino naman siya pero bakit feeling niya na parang ang bobo niya ngayon?, “Ba’t alam mo? Sa natatandaan ko ay ako yung katabi ni Mingyu, hindi naman siya umiyak” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Ba’t ba ako nagkagusto sa’yo?” daing ni Aya at napatawa nalang si Wonwoo sabay katol ng ulo kasi wala parin siyang ideya, “Peripheral view, babe, I can see Mingyu sa peripheral view ko. You can’t relate” sabi ni Aya at muntikan ng sinampal ni Wonwoo si Aya sa braso kung hindi lang nakauna si Aya.

Nagsimula ulit si Aya, “Angst plus Jeonghan na sumusulyap kay Mingyu plus Mingyu na naluluha equals?” inaantay ulit ni Aya ang reaksyon ni Wonwoo, at si Wonwoo din ay iniisip ang tamang sagot, aminin niya na mas mahirap pa ito kumpara sa thesis niya.

“Alam mo, suko na ako, ako nalang ang sasagot” sabi ni Aya na naiinip kay Wonwoo na nakatitig pa rin sa puwang, nag-iisip pa rin. Tumingin si Wonwoo kay Aya at tumango, atat na atat ng malaman.

“Si Mingyu yung sumulat ng tula tungkol sa’yo” simpleng sabi ni Aya at hindi ma sink in ni Wonwoo sa kanyang isip, totoo ba? Nag-abala siyang sumulat ng tula tungkol sa kanya?

Tumango si Wonwoo, “Malalaman ko yan bukas, tatanungin ko mismo si Jeonghan” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Bakit hindi kay Mingyu? Ang lapit lang niya oh, just a door away” sabi ni Aya, tinuro ang daan patungong Larena Hall, “kay Jeonghan nalang” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Nga pala” simula ni Wonwoo nang lumipas ang matahimik na segundo, “Okay lang sa’yo na may gusto si Mingyu sa akin?” tanong niya.

Tumango si Aya, “Syempre, oo naman. Siya ang nauna sa buhay mo bago ako plus, nakita ko naman na ang dami ninyong pinagsamahan, hindi ka naman verbal pero nararamdaman ko” ngumiti si Aya at hinawakan ang kamay ni Wonwoo. Lubos na nagpapasalamat si Wonwoo sa kanya at naging maunawain si Aya sa magulo niyang sarili, nagpapasalamat na napaka matulungin niya.

Nang nakahandusay na si Wonwoo sa kanyang kama pagkatapos niyang hinatid si Aya sa kanyang dorm ay nakatulala siya ngayon sa itaas, mga mata ay nasa kama ni Seokmin ng top bunk habang ang mga kamay ay naka lagay sa kanyang tyan, iniisip ang mga sinasabi ni Aya.

Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone sa bulsa at pinindot ang message icon, pagkatapos ay sa pangalan ni Mingyu. Tinitigan niya ang mga mensahe at nalungkot siya nang nabasa ang huling mensahe ni Mingyu.

**Punta tayo sa Paseo bukas ng gabi, may poetry reading**

Hindi man lang niya na replyan ang kaibigan, ni isang ‘sige bro’ o ‘ok’ man lang. Nagdadalawang isip siyang textan ang kaibigan, kanyang hinlalaki ay naka umali-aligid sa message space. _Ano bang sasabihin ko?  Mangungumusta ba? ‘Hui Mingyu’  ganun?_ Mga mata ay tuong-tuon sa kanyang telepono, nagulat siya nang biglang may ibinato si Seungcheol sa kanya, sabay sa paghulog ng kanyang cellphone sa mukha.

“Ano ba?!” nanlilisik ang mga mata kay Seungcheol at ibinato pabalik ang notebook sa kanya.

“Kanina ka pa nakatitig sa cellphone mo, text mo na kasi. Hay nako, Jeon Wonwoo, pag si Mingyu talaga naduduwag ka” humahagikhik si Seungcheol at bumalik ang mga mata sa laptop niya.

“Ano bang-” naputol ang salita ni Wonwoo nang sumisilip si Seokmin mula sa itaas, “Text mo na, pumapayat na si Minggoy, nag-alala na ako para sa kanya. Ayusin ninyo kung ano man ang nasa pagitan ninyo” mahinang sinabi ni Seokmin, nagmamakaawa.

Bumalik na si Seokmin sa kanyang ginagawa, hindi pa rin makuha ni Wonwoo sa kanyang isip ang sinabi ni Seokmin, pumapayat si Mingyu at siya ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganyan si Mingyu.

Lumunok ng laway si Wonwoo at nag-ipon ng lakas na loob bago niya pinindot ang message space, _simple lang na text at matutulog na ako_.

**Mingyu, kumusta ka na?**

Send.

Nang sinend na ni Wonwoo ang mensahe ay itinapon niya ang cellphone sa itaas ng drawer at pinilit ang sarili na matulog.

 

Nang sumapit na ang umaga ay unang hinablot ni Wonwoo ang cellphone, binuksan niya ito at nabigo siya nang nakita niya na walang bagong mensahe siyang natatanggap. Huminga siya ng malalim at ipinagpatuloy ang kanyang araw; lungkot ay ramdam sa buong araw.

Vacant time ni Wonwoo nang nagpasya siyang puntahan kung saan madalas tumatambay si Jeonghan at Joshua, sa harap ng MassCom building, sa likod ng CBA building sa may maikling field na puno ng mga swing bench. At tama si Wonwoo, nakita niya sa mga mata niya ang dalawang lalaki na nakupo at naguusap sa swing bench.

Nilapitan niya sila at binate nang nasa gilid na siya ng swing, hinaharap sila. Napansin ni Wonwoo ang pagkagulat nilang dalawa; hindi inaasahan na makita nila si Wonwoo.

“Yes?” kalmang sinabi ni Jeonghan subali’t si Joshua ay nalilisik ang mga mata kay Wonwoo; hindi ma control ang galit niya. Alam ni Wonwoo na may galit si Joshua sa kanya dahil sa nagawa niya kay Mingyu, “Joshua, ‘wag dito” sabi ni Jeonghan kay Joshua habang nakalagay ang kamay sa hita at agad siyang kumalma at huminga ng malalim.

Bumalik ang atensyon ni Jeonghan kay Wonwoo, inaasahan ang sagot ng isa.

“Yung tulang binigkas mo, nasa’yo pa rin ba?” nagsisinungaling si Wonwoo kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya naintimidate kay Jeonghan, kasi sa totoo lang ay malaki ang respeto niya sa nakakatanda at andito siya, kinakabahan sa harap ng dalawa habang mga kamay ay nakabaon sa loob ng bulsa.

“Anong tula?” tanong ni Jeonghan habang si Joshua ay nakatitig lamang kay Wonwoo, tahimik na minamasdan siya.

“Founder’s Week noong sa Paseo” simpleng sinabi ni Wonwoo, maingat ng hindi ulit magalit si Joshua, sumulyap siya kay Joshua at pansin niya ang pagtetense niya, dahil ba iyon sa nasabi ni Wonwoo?

“Ah! Tula ni… tula ko, of course, tula ko. Parang andito lang yun sa bag ko” sagot ni Jeonghan sabay hukay ang magulong sling bag niya, puno ng mga papel.

“Ah-hah!” masiglang sabi ni Jeonghan pagkatapos ng ilang minutong paghahanap, papel ay nasa kamay. Tiningnan ni Jeonghan si Joshua –kumukunot ang noo, at bago niya ibigay kay Wonwoo ay tiniklop niya ang papel, “I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for, Wonwoo” sabi ni Jeonghan bago nagpapasalamat si Wonwoo at nagpaalam.

Andito ngayon si Wonwoo sa basketball court sa Woodward Hall, nakaupo sa bench, hawak ang papel na ibinigay ni Jeonghan. Kinakabahan si Wonwoo, hindi niya alam kung bakit lumalakas ang pagtibok ng kanyang dibdib nang tiningnan niya ang nakatiklop na papel sa kanyang kamay, “Bahala na” sabi niya sa sarili niya at agad itong binuksan.

Sa kanyang gulat ay napatulala siya, sa kanyang mga mata ay maliwanag na ang tula ay sinulat mismo ni Mingyu, ang mga titik at ang pagkakasulat ay talagang gawa ni Mingyu. Magulo ang pagkakasulat at para bang nagmamadali siya, alam naman ni Wonwoo na mabilis na gumana ang utak ni Mingyu, mabilis siyang mag-isip kumpara sa kanyang bibig. May pagkakamali at may mga corrections din, meron ding ilang salita na hindi mukhang nanggaling kay Mingyu, hula ni Wonwoo ay kay Jeonghan iyon.

Hinay-hinayng binasa ni Wonwoo ang tula, bawat salita, bawat pantig, bawat stanza. Ramdam niya ang pagsikip ng kanyang dibdib, nalilito siya, gusto niyang i-comfort ang kaibigan pero alam din niyang siya ang sanhi ng dalamhati ng kaibigan.

Hindi na siya nagdadalawang isip at kinuha niya ang cellphone at tinextan si Mingyu.

**7pm. Kita tayo sa Doltz Tree. Sa ayaw at sa gusto mo, hihintayin kita dun.**

Send.

Tiningnan niya ang oras sa cellphone niya 3:45pm, may oras pa siya. Tumayo siya at ibinulsa ang tula at lumakad patungo sa susunod niyang klase.

 

“Parang kanina ka pa tingin ng tingin sa orasan ah. Nagmamadali?” tanong ni Aya, salukuyang nakaupo sila sa bench ng AH Hallway, natapos na ang lahat na klase nila at iminungkahi ni Wonwoo na doon mula sila uupo.

“Parang siya nga” biglang sabi ni Wonwoo, nalito si Aya sa sinabi ni Wonwoo, “Sino?” tanong ni Aya.

“Ang tula, parang si Mingyu talaga ang sumulat nun” nilinaw ni Wonwoo, tumango si Aya; ekspresyon ay lumiwanag sa ngiti, “Sabi ko sa’yo. So… umm… sorry pero anong koneksyon ng pagtingin mo sa orasan at sa tula?” kung gaano kabilis ang pagngiti ni Aya ay ganun din kabilis ang pagbago ng ekspresyon niya, balik sa pagkakalito.

“Ito kasi, nung nalaman ko na baka siya talaga ay bigla kong tinextan siya, 7pm sa Doltz Tree” paliwanag ni Wonwoo, tumango na naman si Aya; pag-alala ay kita sa kanyang mukha, “Okay ka lang dun? Hindi ka naman nagsisisi sa pagtext sa kanya?”

“Hindi. Gusto kong maayos na ‘to, gusto kong maintindihan siya at maintindihan niya rin ako”

“Oh sa gayun…” sabi ni Aya, tumingin sa kanyang relo at balik kay Wonwoo, “May dalawang oras pa tayo, kain na lang tayo to ease your nerves at maghanda ka na rin sa mga itatanong mo” tumayo si Aya at hinila si Wonwoo para tumayo. At nang pupunta na sila para kumain ay biglang napahinto si Aya at sabay tingin kay Wonwoo, nagulat si Wonwoo at bigla rin siyang huminto.

“Pigilan mo sarili mo hah? Nang hindi lalabas ang pagka suplado mo” sabi ni Aya at tama siya, dapat hindi magpapadala si Wonwoo sa kanyang galit; gagawin niya ito para sa kanyang sarili at pati na rin ng magkaayos na sila ni Mingyu.

 

Palakad na patungong Doltz Tree si Wonwoo pagkatapos niyang hinatid si Aya dorm, naglalakad na siya patungo sa lugar kung saan sinabi niya ni Mingyu na maghihintay siya. 6:50 pm ang sabi ng orasan, madilim na ang paligid maliban lang sa field kung saan may naglalaro pa ng Frisbee at kung saan ang Doltz Tree na may wooden bench sa ilalim ng puno ay matatagpuan.

Inaasahan ni Wonwoo na hindi talaga dadating si Mingyu, nakarating na siya sa lugar at sa inaasahan ay wala si Mingyu, este wala pa si Mingyu. Umupo at naghintay siya sa bench, mga pakete ng sigarilyo ay nakakalat sa lupa; nainis siya kung sino mang estudyante ang nagtapon nito, hindi man lang itinapon sa tamang basurahan.

Labinlimang minutong lumipas. Wala.

Dalawampu’t minutong lumipas. Wala pa rin.

Tatlumpu’t minuto ang nakalipas ay wala pa rin.

Nilalamok na siya at ang mga tao ay unti-unting umaalis, lugar ay unti-unting tumatahimik, iniwan siya sa mga ilaw at mga puno na sumasayaw dulot sa maalumanay na hangin. Pero hindi pa rin siya susuko, maghintay siya at maghintay; hindi niya alam kung kailan siya maghintay pero kung kaya niya ay maghihintay siya.

“Uhh” may biglang nagsalita at bilis na lumingon si Wonwoo sa kanyang kanan, at sa harap niya ay dun nakatayo ang taong hinihintay niya, ang taong nasaktan niya, si Mingyu. Biglang tumayo si Wonwoo, nakatulala at tinitingnan si Mingyu, tama nga si Seokmin, pumayat siya at ang liwanag ng kanyang mga mata ay nawala na, nawalan ng buhay ang mga mata nito.

“M-Mingyu” sabi ni Wonwoo para tumingin din si Mingyu sa mga mata niya at hindi sa mga pakete ng mga sigarilyo sa lupa, tumingin siya sa kanya pero biglang naramdaman niya ang pagsikip ng dibdib, “Alam kong ilang araw lang nung huli tayong nagkita pero pwede bang pag-usapan natin ‘to?”

“Ano pa ba ang dapat nating pag-usapan?” mahinang sinabi ni Mingyu, kumukunot ang noo at ang mga mata ay nakatuon kay Wonwoo, “Klaro naman diba? Umamin ako, na busted at ngayon hindi kita makita na bilang kaibigan lang” nanginginig ang mga labi niya at sa mga mata ni Wonwoo ay kitang-kita ang pagpilit ni Mingyu na hindi umiyak sa harap niya.

“Friends forever, diba?” pilit ni Wonwoo, natatandaan nung araw na parating sinasabi ni Mingyu na walang iwanan ang samahan nila, “Diba ‘yun yung sinabi mo?”

Sakit ay malinaw sa mga mata ni Mingyu, nakita niya ang isang luha na tumutulo sa kanyang mga mata at dumaplis sa pisngi niya, “Yun nga eh, akala ko makaya ko pero m-mahal pa rin kita eh. Kahit na nasaktan mo ako, kahit na pinagtawanan mo ako at tinawag mo akong bobo… mahal pa rin kita” at sa mga salita na binitiwan ni Mingyu ay bumuhos ang mga luha niya, gustong-gusto niyang punasan ang mga luha ni Mingyu pero hindi niya magawa.

“M-Mingyu, sorry. Yung gabi na iyon, di ko sinasadya. Alam mo namang mahalaga ka sa akin” pilit na sinabi ni Wonwoo, hindi naman niya intensyong masaktan ang matalik niyang kaibigan, kung na control lang niya ang galit niya ay hindi sana hahantong sa ganito ang pagkakaibigan nila, “Nagagalit ka ba sa’kin? Okay lang yun, nararapat ka namang magalit sa akin”.

“Hindi” mahinang sagot ni Mingyu habang pinunasan ang kanyang mga luha, “Hindi ko kayang magalit sa’yo, hindi ko rin kaya bumalik tayo sa dati”.

Bumigat ang damdamin ni Wonwoo nang narinig niya iyon, “M-Mingyu, ayusin naman natin ‘tong pagkakaibigan natin. N-namimiss na kita” ramdam niya ang pagbasa ng mga mata niya, pinilit niyang hindi umiyak sa harap ni Mingyu, siya lang din naman ang sanhi ng mga luha ni Mingyu.

“Hindi talaga kita kayang harapin na walang nararamdaman” iniwasan ni Mingyu ang mga mata niya, “S-sorry talaga, time lang talaga ang kailangan ko” sabi ni Mingyu, nang handang umalis at nang kumilos na siya, likod ay nakaharap kay Wonwoo ay biglang nagsalita si Wonwoo, natataranta at natakot na aalis na naman si Mingyu.

“Iiwan mo na naman ako?”

Hindi na lumingon si Mingyu at patuloyng lumakad patungong Larena Hall.

Hindi namalayan ni Wonwoo na may nagmamasid pala sa kanilang dalawa sa dilim, nalaman nalang niya nang papalapit na ang tao sa kanya.

Si Jun.

Pinunas ni Wonwoo ang kanyang basing mata at tumingin kay Jun, naiinis at nalilisik ang mga mata sa kanya nang naka saksi si Jun sa buong pag-uusap nina Mingyu.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito, Jun?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

Ibinulsa ni Jun ang mga kamay at lumakad papalapit kay Wonwoo hanggang isang metro lang ang namamagitan sa kanila.

“Kahanga-hanga na ang tagal na ninyong magkakaibigan. Alam mo bang pangalan mo lang ang parating lumalabas sa bibig niya? Kahit sa pag dodota, talaga yung bata na yun” sabi ni Jun, hindi mabasa ni Wonwoo ang suot na ekspresyon ni Jun, nakakapagtaka.

“Talaga?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Oo! Masasabi ko, wala akong ideya kung bakit hindi ka pa nahulog sa kanya…”

Gustong sumagot ni Wonwoo na hindi talaga siya mahuhulog kay Mingyu kasi imposible yun, magkaibigan lang ang turing niya sa kanya pero hindi niya nagawa iyon nang biglang nagsalita ulit si Jun.

“Lucky for me, though” yun ang huling sinabi niya bago bumalik sa Carson Hall, nginting mapanlinlang.

Naiwan na naman siya sa dilim ng mag-isa at inintindi ang sinabi ni Jun, si Jun na napakamisteryoso sa kanyang mga mata. Binalewala na niya iyon at lumakad patungong dorm, malungkot na hindi na niya maibalik ang pagkakaibigan nila, pero hindi siya susuko, kailanman ay hindi siya susuko lalo na kung tungkol ito kay Mingyu.

 

Ilang arawng lumipas ay biglang nagyayang mag Tiki Bar si Seungcheol, alam ni Wonwoo na hindi pumayag si Seungcheol kung siya’y tatanggi at dun, sa random ng gabing Huwebes ay andun sina Seungcheol, Seokmin, Wonwoo at Alan – dormmate nila. Hindi masikip ang lugar ngayon sa bar kasi nga weekday ngayon at alas diyes pa naman sa gabi.

Nakaupo na sila sa kumportableng kapaligiran, may iba ring mga grupo sa kaliwang bahagi kung saan mas nararamdaman ang vibe ng bar; maginhawa, kumportable at mga problema ay unti-unting lumalabo sa bawat pag-inom ng alak.

“Yung nakaraang linggo nga pala” simula ni Alan, hinay-hinayng namumula ang pisngi, “Sino yung kausap mo sa Doltz tree?” di napansin ni Wonwoo na ang tanong ay para pala sa kanya, hindi hanggang lumingon si Alan sa kanya, nag-aantay ng sagot.

“Ako yung tinatanong mo?”

“Ay oo, sino pa naman? Yung multo sa likod mo?” biro ni Alan habang tumawa sina Seungcheol at Seokmin.

Nang tumigil na sila sa pagtawa ay tumingin sila kay Wonwoo, nagtataka din, “Teka lang, yun ba yung araw na Martes?” nilinaw ni Seungcheol, napaisip si Alan ng ilang segundo at tumango, “Parang Martes yun”.

“Dude, ba’t nga ba andun ka? Sino kasama mo? Nung umuwi ka, ang bigat nung simangot mo” tanong ni Seokmin.

Hindi talaga makapag quality time tong si Wonwoo kapag roommates niya sina Seungcheol at Seokmin, at andito pa tong tsismosong Alan. Tiningnan ni Wonwoo ang mga kaibigan na naghihintay na makasagot si Wonwoo.

“Si Mingyu yung kausap ko” simpleng sinagot ni Wonwoo, sabay inom ng napaka-anghang na Emperador Hotshot, napamura si Wonwoo sa anghang na nararamdaman sa kanyang lalamunan. Inobserbahan niya ang kanilang ekspresyon, si Alan ay simpleng tumango; walang alam sa mga pangyayari, pero si Seungcheol at Seokmin ay lumawak ang mga mata, pabukas at pasara ng bibig na may parang gustong sasabihin pero sa huli ay nagmumukhang isda.

“Ah! Si Mingyu, yung pinakagwapo sa Architecture? Dami kong kaibigan na nagkakagusto sa kanya” sabi ni Alan, tumahimik lang si Wonwoo.

“Oo, si Kim Mingyu, yung nasa Larena Hall” sagot ni Seokmin, na a-awkward kung saan tutungo ang paguusapan nila.

“May nangyari ba? Kaibigan na ba ulit kayo?” maingat na tinatanong ni Seungcheol, tiningnan ang kaibigan, wala namang problema na pag-uusapan ito ni Wonwoo pero naiintindihan niya ang pag-alala nina Seungcheol at Seokmin sa kanya.

“Hindi, ‘di pa rin niya kaya” sagot ni Wonwoo, tumingin siya kay Seokmin na klarong nakainom pero may malay pa rin at nauunawaan ang mga pinaguusapan, “Pumayat nga siya” sabi niya kay Seokmin, malungkot na tumango siya, “Alam kong andun naman mga barkada niya, sina Jihoon at Joshua pero Seokmin…” tumingin si Seokmin sa kanyang mata nang nabanggit ang pangalan nito, “Alagaan mo siya, ha?” tumango si Seokmin, “Oo naman!”

Nang gumaan ang atmospera ay nagchichikahan naman sila sa mga nakakatuwang nagyari sa kanila at sa kanilang college. Napatawa rin si Wonwoo, from time to time ay nagbahagi din siya sa mga nangyayari sa kanilang department.

“Oh! Order tayo, last drink of the night!” sigaw ni Alan, halatang tipsy na habang namumula ang mga pisngi, “Anong gusto mo?” tanong ni Alan kay Wonwoo, “kahit ano lang” sagot ni Wonwoo, dahan-dahang umikot ang paningin.

“Redhorse nalang” sigaw ni Alan at nag-order.

Kung gaano kabilis dumating ang inomin ay ganun din kabilis itong naubos. At ito sila ngayon, patungong dorm kahit na ay hindi sila makalakad ng matuwid at deretso, ang importante naman ay nakauwi sila ng ligtas at hindi sugatan.

“D-duuuuude” malabong sinabi ni Seungcheol nang nakahiga na sa kama, face flat sa higaan.

Dumaing si Wonwoo, hindi na kayang magbihis at magsalita sa pagod na nararamdaman sanhi sa mga alak.

“Anonngg ggwin muhh sahh Chrrissmss brrkkk” malabong sinabi ni Seungcheol na kailangan ni Wonwoo sumikap para intindihin ang salita ng lasing na kaibigan. Hindi na rin makasagot si Seokmin na patay na patay sa sahig, hindi kayang umakyat sa kanyang higaan.

Naintindihan na ni Wonwoo ang sinabi pagkalipas ng ilang minuto “Tagal pa ng Christmas break, ex-excited ka m-masyado” sagot ni Wonwoo habang gumalaw siya sa kanyang hinihigaan, naghanap ng mas kumportableng posisyon.

“Dli lng ng pnhn” nagulat si Wonwoo na buhay pa tong kaibigan niya, nagulat na may lakas pang natitira para magsalita.

Si Wonwoo naman ay hindi na gaano kalasing, na-tipsy nalang. Matalinong galawin nang uminom siya ng maraming tubig at umihi bago lumabas ng bar, “Di ko alam… p-parang uuwi ako smin” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Tlguhh?” daing ni Seungcheol, impres na impres si Wonwoo sa kalagayan ni Seungcheol, “Alm muhh numuhn nuh hndeee uuwi yn s Mingyuhh” malabong sinabi ni Seungcheol.

Ramdam ni Wonwoo ang pag ssober up niya, mga mata ay hindi na bumibigat sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ni Mingyu. Oo nga pala, hindi pala umuuwi si Mingyu tuwing Christmas break. At sa mga nakalipas na mga taon ay hindi rin umuuwi si Wonwoo sa kanila, sinamahan si Mingyu sa dorm. Kahit na nagagalit at naiinis na ang kanyang magulang dahil hindi na siya nagpasko doon ay hindi pa rin niya pababayaan ang kaibigan. Nang sasagot na si Wonwoo, nang sasagot na siya na hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya at may dalawa pa namang buwan na natira para mapagdisisyunan ito ay nadistorbo siya sa paghagok ni Seungcheol.

 

Napaisip pa rin si Wonwoo hanggang ngayon kung anong gagawin at disisyon niya kapag sumapit na ang Disyembre. Nandito sila ngayon sa library, nag-aaral para sa papalapit na midterms, si Aya ay tahimik na nag-aaral ng Literature habang si Wonwoo ay pinilit magpokus sa libro sa kanyang harap, pero ang isip niya, sa ayaw at sa gusto, ay lilipad pa rin sa kayang kaibigan, nag-alala sa kanya; paano kung mag-isa lang siya sa dorm ng gabi ng pasko? May multo pa naman sa Larena Hall at alam niya na matatakutin si Mingyu.

“Aya” bulong ni Wonwoo, hindi gusting makadistorbo sa ibang nag-aaral, lumingon si Aya mula sa kanyang laptop at tumingin kay Wonwoo, “Ano yun?” bulong ni Aya.

“Uuwi ka ba sa inyo sa Christmas break?” tanong niya, “Aba, syempre naman” masiglang pagsagot ni Aya sabay ngiti, “Bakit?”

“W-wala, wala. Nagtatanong lang, sige balik ka na sa pagbabasa” sabi ni Wonwoo, bumalik na sa pagbabasa si Aya habang si Wonwoo ay hindi pa rin makapag concentrate sa libro niya.

_Paano ba ‘to?_

Mabilis ng bumalik si Wonwoo sa dorm pagkatapos ng klase niya, atat na atat sa gagawin. Nang nakarating na siya sa dorm at binuksan ang pinto sa kwarto ay andun si Seokmin sa sariling kama, maginhawa ang nararamdaman nang nakita niya ang kasama.

“Seokmin!” agad niyang tinawag ang isa sabay sarado sa pinto. Lumingon si Seokmin mula sa kanyang cellphone, “Ano yun?”

Lumakad patungong double deck si Wonwoo, magkalevel na ang mata nila Seokmin, napaupo ng bigla si Seokmin sa biglang kilos ni Wonwoo, “Creepy mo, ano yun?” ulit niyang tinanong, nakasandal na sa pader.

“Si Mingyu, tanungin mo…” simula ni Wonwoo.

“Ng ano?” nagtataka sa biglang pakiusap ng kaibigan.

“Tanungin mo kung uuwi ba siya sa panahon ng Christmas break” sagot ni Wonwoo, inaantay na kunin ni Seokmin ang cellphone niya para tawagin si Mingyu.

“Ngayon na?” lutang na lutang si Seokmin, “Oo, ngayon na”

Inaantay ni Wonwoo matapos ang paguusap ni Seokmin at Mingyu sa cellphone, paa ay tumapik-tapik sa sahig. Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa, walang pasensya siyang nakatutok kay Seokmin na nakaramdam sa kanyang pagkakainip. Ibinaba ni Seokmin ang cellphone at tiningnan si Wonwoo.

“Anong sabi?” agad niyang tinanong.

Biglang sumimangot si Seokmin at alam na ni Wonwoo ang lalabas sa bibig niya, “Hindi raw” sagot ni Seokmin. Lungkot ang nararamdaman ni Wonwoo, gusto niyang samahan si Mingyu pagsapit ng Pasko pero iniiwasan pa rin siya nito.

“Ahh… yun ba” sabi niya sabay pagbagsak ng kanyang sarili sa higaan niya, hindi pa rin siya makapagdisisyon. May ilang buwan pa naman, makapag disisyon din siya.

 

“Seryoso ka?!” gulat na sabi ni Seungcheol, para namang hindi siya sanay na maiwan ng mag-isa sa dorm, “kahit na nag-away kayo−”

“Hindi kami nag-away, binigyan ko siya ng space at time. Just like what he said” sabi ni Wonwoo habang tiningnan niya ang mga kasama niyang nagliligpit ng ilang mga damit.

“Para kayong magjowa na nag cool off” sagot ni Seungcheol, tumawa si Seokmin at sumang-ayon, “Bagay naman kayong dalawa, sayang choosy mo” tukso ni Seokmin; inihagis ni Wonwoo ang kanyang unan sa kaibigan, “bagay ka dyan”

Nang itinapon sana ni Seokmin pabalik ang unan ay biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Wonwoo. Tiningnan ni Wonwoo ang caller ID at napahinga ng mabigat.

“Sino?” tanong ni Seungcheol.

“Mama” sagot niya, sabay higa sa kama at sinagot ang tawag, braso ay nakasuporta sa ilalim ng ulo.

“Ano, ma?”

“Hindi ka rin ba uuwi sa Pasko?”

“Pasensya na, ‘di pa rin ako uuwi”

“Hindi rin ba uuwi yung matalik mong kaibigan? Sino nga yun?”

“Si Mingyu, ma. Mingyu”

“Ah,oo. Kawawa naman yung bata na ‘yon. Ah sige, kinamusta lang kita”

“Sige, ma”

“Mag-ingat ka, hah?”

“Opo. Sige, bye”

“Bye”

Nang natapos ang maikling paguusap ay agad na nagtanong si Seungcheol, “Ano raw sabi?”

“The usual, kung uuwi ba ako o hindi” daing ni Wonwoo, hindi rin niya alam kung bakit nagawa niya ito, in the end, kung wala na masyadong tao sa campus, ay magigin awkward sila sa isa’t-isa, mas lalo na kasi magkatabi lang ang dorm nila.

“Wag kang mag luklok dito ah?” sabi ni Seokmin, nakaupo na sa kama ni Seungcheol, “lakad lakad ka naman, mag me-time ka sa bar o sa McDo” iminungkahi ni Seokmin.

Sumulyap si Wonwoo sa kanyang relo at nang napansin niya ang oras ay agad siyang napatayo, nabigla ang mga kasama sa kanya, “Ihahatid ko nga pala si Aya sa pier” sabi ni Wonwoo bago nagmamadaling lumabas ng kwarto.

Nang papalabas na siya sa dorm at papuntang waiting shed ng University ay nakita niya sina Mingyu at Minghao sa labas ng Larena Hall, parang may pinaguusapan sila at parang nakasimangot si Mingyu sa sinabi ni Minghao, hindi na niya nalaman ang iba nang napansin ni Minghao si Wonwoo na hinay-hinayng lumalakad, tiningnan pa rin sila.

Lumingon din si Mingyu; nagtataka kung ano o sinong nakita ni Minghao. Hindi mabasa ni Wonwoo ang mukha ni Mingyu, nabigla siya sa sunod na pangyayari kasi si Mingyu ay mahinang ngumiti kay Wonwoo. Humaltak ang hininga ni Wonwoo; napabigla, binigyan din niya si Mingyu ng mahinang ngiti bago nagmamadaling lumakad, hindi dahil may nararamdaman siyang hindi pamilyar sa kanyang dibdib kundi ay naghihintay na si Aya sa kanya.

“Akala ko na ay nakalimutan mo na ako” biro ni Aya nang nakita niya si Wonwoo na humihingal sa harap niya, napagod sa layo ng nilakad. Ang laki kasi ng campus, lusot ni Wonwoo.

“Hindi ka uuwi sa inyo?” tanong ni Aya nang papunta na sila sa pier, “Hindi, part-time security guard kaya ako” biro ni Wonwoo, napatawa si Aya pero pilit parin niya makuha ang tamang sagot kay Wonwoo.

“Hindi, may rason ako” sabi ni Wonwoo. _Ito ba ay isang katanggap-tanggap na rason? Sapat na rason ba ito para hindi siya uuwi?_ Tinanong niya ang sarili ng ilang beses pero alam niyang wala sa kanyang opsyon ang iwanan ang kaibigan sa mala-disyertong campus sa pagsapit ng Pasko. Yun naman ang ginagawa niya taon-taon, sa mga lumipias na dalawang taon ay sinigurado niya na hindi nag-iisa ang matalik niyang kaibigan. At sa dalawang taon na iyon ay sa Larena Hall siya lumilipas ng gabi; sa kama ni Jihoon, sinamahan ang kaibigan hanggang babalik sina Joshua at Jihoon galing sa kanilang Christmas break.

“Mingyu, noh?” agad na tumingin si Wonwoo kay Aya, “Yung rason, si Mingyu yun noh?” dagdag na tanong ni Aya.

Tumango si Wonwoo, “Mula pa noong freshmen siya, hindi talaga siya uuwi sa kanila pag sumapit ang Pasko” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“May rason ba?”

“Personal na bagay eh, sorry” ikinalulungkot na sinabi ni Wonwoo, wala siya sa lugar na ibahagi ang mga bagayng wala siyang karapatang ipag-sabi sa iba.

“Ano ka ba, okay lang yun. Basta, atleast man lang sa buwang ito ay may progreso yang nasa pagitan ninyo. Hindi mo man napansin pero kapag nasa tabi mo si Mingyu ay parang lumiwanag at nabigyang buhay ang mga mata mo”

“Seryoso ka? Napasobra ata yang pagbabasa mo ng wattpad” biro ni Wonwoo, hindi niya mabili ang kakornihan sa sinabi ni Aya. Wala naman siyang nararamdaman noon pag nasa tabi niya si Mingyu.

“No joke. Korny ko pero totoo. Kahit na lumalabas yang pagkasuplado mo sa kaya, kitangkita pa rin na lubos kang nag-alala kay Mingyu. Kahit ngayon nga, hindi ka uuwi sa inyo ng dahil sa pag-alala mo kay Minggoy. I’m sure he’s beyond grateful” ngumiti si Wonwoo sa pagbanggit sa nickname ni Mingyu, kahit na naiirita si Mingyu sa pangalan na iyon ay natatandaan ni Wonwoo na pilit pa rin niyang tatawagin si Mingyu na Minggoy.

Sa gabing iyon ay unti-unti ng umuuwi ang ibang dormers sa kanila, ang katahimikan ng dorm ay pareho pa rin hanggang ngayon, ang maririnig mo lang ay ang mga sakyanan sa kalsada at ang minsang pagkatok ng dorm manager sa kwarto ni Wonwoo, tinanong kung okay lang ba siya na ng mag-isa sa dorm. Hindi naman nagreklamo si Wonwoo, hindi naman siya yung tipong naglalaro at naguusap kada minute.

Napahinto si Wonwoo sa kanyang pagbabasa sa kama niya at napaisip, hindi nga siya naglalaro at nagsasalita palagi pero si Mingyu, Oo, si Mingyu ay baka nag-iisa na sa dorm at nayayamot na.

Inipit niya ang bookmark kung saan siya huminto at inilagay ang libro sa taas ng drawer at hinayhinayng tumayo. Ano bang balak niya pag nakalabas na siya sa dorm? Hindi rin niya alam. Nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa bulsa ng jogger pants niya habang hinay-hinay na lumakad patungo kung saan siya dalhin ng mga paa niya.

Madalas siyang sumulyap sa Larena Hall habang ang mga paa ay lumalaad papalayo ng dorm, hinanap niya ang kaibigan. Sa huli ay umupo nalang siya sa tabi ng Library sa concrete bench sa gilid ng sidewalk. Malapit nang lumulubog ang araw pero hindi pa rin niya nakita si Mingyu, baka naka luklok lang siya sa kwarto buong araw.

Minutong lumipas at habang nakatitig lang siya sa puwang ay biglang may tumatawag sa kanyang pangalan at parang nagugulat, ang boses nito at hindi pamilyar sa kanya. Nang tumingin siya sa kanyang kanan ay nakatayo si Mingyu sa harap niya, kasama pa ay isang lalaki sa tabi.

“M-Mingyu” salita ang biglang lumabas sa kanyang labi, huli ng mapigilan.

“Wonwoo” mahinang sabi ni Mingyu, malinaw sa mukha ang pagtataka at gulat, “Hindi ka umuwi?” tanong ni Mingyu, dinig ang pag-alala sa kanyang boses.

Binigyan niya ng mahinang ngiti si Mingyu bago sumagot, “Hindi”

“Bakit?”

“Walang rason” _Duwag_.

Tiningnan ni Wonwoo ang kasama ni Mingyu, nagtataka kung sino siya at kung kasama ba din niya sa dorm. Marahil ay napansin ni Mingyu ang kakaibang tingin niya sa kasama kasi biglang siyang nagsalita, “Si Seungkwan pala, kaibigan ni Vernon” sabi ni Mingyu.

“Hello po” bati ni Seungkwan, maikling ngumiti siya kay Seungkwan bago bumalik ang mga mata kay Mingyu, “Dormmate?”

“Hindi, ihatid ko nga siya mamaya” paliwanag ni Mingyu at tumango si Wonwoo.

Ang kapal ng tensyon sa paligid at inisip ni Wonwoo na baka yun ang rason kung biglang nagpaalam si Mingyu, dali-daling hinila si Seungkwan patungo sa kotse niya na nakapark pa rin sa tapat ng dorm.

Maginhawa na bumalik si Wonwoo sa dorm, may isa o dalawa pa naman siyang dormmates na hindi umuwi sa kaila dahil sa ibang rason, hindi na siya nagtanong. Hindi pa rin makuha sa isip niya kung okay lang ba si Mingyu na mag-isa, i-tetext ba niya? Parang naduduwag siya. Bakit naman siya maduduwag? Kaibigan niya yun eh, dapat lang talaga siyang mag-alala.

Nang nakapasok na siya sa kwarto niya ay agad niyang kinuha ang cellphone at ibinuksan ito sa messages at sa pangalan ni Mingyu habang umupo siya sa kama ni Seungcheol, nakasandal ang likod sa pader.

Tinitigan niya ang screen ng cellphone, nagdadalawang isip kung dapat ba niya kumustahin ang kaibigan o hindi, baka iniiwasan pa siya ni Minggyu. Dapat pa ba niya bigyang time at space ang kaibigan?

Biglang nalaglag ni Wonwoo ang cellphone sa higaan nang nagvibrate ito, pinulot niya ito at binuksan ang bagong mensahe.

**From: Seokmin**

**Kamusta si Mingyu?** **J**

Binasa niya ito at gustuhing sapakin sa ulo si Seokmin, kaibigan sila ni Mingyu diba? Ba’t sa kanya pa siya nagtanong?

**To: Seokmin**

**Bobo mo, noh? Kaibigan mo siya, diba? May number ka ni Mingyu, diba? Ikaw kaya ang kumusta sa kanya.**

Nawala na ang ideya sa kanya kung dapat ba niyang textan si Mingyu, nabwisit kay Seokmin.

**From: Seokmin**

**Alam mo naman yun, nagsisinungaling para hindi ako mag-alala ):**

Nararamdaman naman ni Wonwoo ang pagsikip ng dibdib niya, tama naman si Seokmin, alam niyang hindi gusto ni Mingyu na mag-alala ang mga barkada sa kanya, kaya nawala na yung pagkabwisit niya kay Seokmin.

**To: Seokmin**

**Textan ko ba?**

**From: Seokmin**

**Puntahan mo!!!**

**To: Seokmin**

**Gago. Text ko na.**

Inexit ni Wonwoo ang convo nila at pinindot ang pangalan ni Mingyu, bakit ba siya naduduwag at nagdadalawang isip? Dumaing si Wonwoo at pagkatapos, wala ng pagdadalawang isip, ay nagsimula na siyang magtype, tinextan na si Mingyu.

**To: Minggoy**

**Okay ka lang ba dyan?**

Walang minutong lumipas ay nagvibrate na naman ang cellphone ni Wonwoo, biglang napatibok ng malakas ang puso niya. Kinakabahan lang siya, sabi ni Wonwoo sa sarili niya.

**From: Minggoy**

**Okay lang.**

“Wag ka na kasing magsisinungaling” sabi ni Wonwoo sa kanyang cellphone na parang baliw. Pakiramdam niyang nagsisinungaling si Mingyu, alam niyang kapag mag-isa si mingyu sa dorm ng gabi at tahimik ay biglang mapapraning ang isa, takot sa mga multo.

**To: Minggoy**

**Alam kong nagsisinungaling ka.**

**From: Minggoy**

**):**

Napangiiti si Wonwoo sa kaibigan, ang laki-laki ng tao pero matatakutin pa rin. Hindi naman siya pwede lang basta-bastang pumasok sa kwarto ng kaibigan, baka ay hindi pas handa ang kaibigan, hindi pa emotionally ready sa kanyang presensya lalo na kung buong gabi sila sa isang kwarto, tensyon ay kita sa hangin.

**To: Minggoy**

**Seryoso, okay ka lang?**

**From: Minggoy**

**Natatakot. Pero magbasa nalang ako para mabilis akong makatulog**

‘Tinukso ba niya ako?’ tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanyang sarili pero atleast ay mahaba ang sagot ng isa, may progreso na ba itong pagkakaibigan nila? Dahan-dahan na ba silang babalik sa dati?

**To: Minggoy**

**-_- Cge, sana makatulog ka nyan.**

Naghintay si Wonwoo sa reply pero walang dumating, _Nagbasa na ba siya? Nakatulog na ba siya?_ Napaisip si Wonwoo at sa kakaisip niya ay hindi niya namalayan na malapit na palang mag a-alas tres ng hating gabi. Hindi niya napatuloy ang pagbasa ng libro, huminga ng mabigat si Wonwoo sabay tayo patungong kama niya at sa gabi na iyon, bago siya nakatulog, ay iniisip pa rin kung nakatulog na rin ba si Mingyu.

 

Isang linggo bago sasapit ang Pasko ay ganun pa rin ang gawain nila, si Wonwoo nagbabasa ng libro sa labas ng Library at makasalubong niya sina Seungkwan at Mingyu. Babalik ng dorm pagkatapos ng ilang minuto at pagkarating niya ay kinamusta si Mingyu na sumasagot din sa mga text niya.

 _Unti-unti na ba kaming magkakaayos?_ Tanong ni Wonwoo sa hating-gabi ng 24 habang ang librong binasa ay nakalagay sa tyan niya. Parang ito kaya ang librong matagal na matapos ni Wonwoo, pilit niyang ibalik ang atensyon niya sa libro at napansin niya na madalas lumilipad ang isip niya kay Mingyu. _Normal lang ‘to, diba? Nag-alala ako sa kaibigan ko kaya natural lang na mapaisip ako sa kanya’_ ipinaliwanag niya sa kanyang sarili.

“Nagmumukha na naman akong baliw” sabi niya sabay sa pagbangon sa kanyang hinihigaan.

Tiningnan niya ang orasan, 1:00 A.M, hindi pa rin makatulog siya kaya nagpasya nalang niyang textan si Mingyu.

**To: Minggoy**

**Walang multo ba dyan?**

Hindi pa lumipas ang isang minute ay may natanggap na mensahe si Wonwoo, napatawa siya sa laman ng mensahe.

**From: Minggoy**

**WTF! WTF! WTF! WTF!**

Hinay-hinay at dahan-dahan na silang lumuluwag sa isa’t-isa, paminsan-minsan ay nagbibiro sa text pero ibang usapan naman ang magkakasalubong sila sa isa’t-isa, may awkwardness pa rin sa hangin at naiinip na si Wonwoo dun pero parati siyang pinapaalala ni Aya na dapat matiyaga siya at tiisin yun, kaya yun nga ang gagawin niya; magpapatiyaga.

**To: Minggoy**

**Wala bang ingay ng takong kang naririnig?**

**From: Minggoy**

**SERYOSO! STOP! PINAGPAWISAN NA AKO**

“Cute” sabi ni Wonwoo at nang napansin niya ang sinabi niya ay pinitik niya ang kanyang labi. Bumalik ang atensyon niya sa cellphone niya, iniisip kung anong ireply niya habang hindi pinansin ang pagtibok ng malaks ng dibdib niya.

 

Maagang gabi ng Christmas Eve ay nagtipon ang mga natitirang dormers sa Larena Hall, nagdiwang ng Pasko kasama rin ang mga dorm managers. Lamesa ay punong-puno ng mga pagkain at napaisip si Wonwoo kung saan nila nakuha ang ganung karami ng pagkain.

Napansin ni Wonwoo na wala si Mingyu sa dorm lobby, napaisip siya na baka nasa kwarto lang si Mingyu at nagluklok, nagtanong siya sa ibang dormers at sagot nila ay lumabas daw ng dorm, hinahanap ang kaibigan. Gusto sana niyang tanungin si Seungkwan kung kasama ba niya si Mingyu at kung nag-dodota ba sila pero natatandaan niya na wala pala siyang number ni Seungkwan. Pumunta siya ng Doltz Tree, wala siya; pumunta siya ng University gymnasium, wala rin; sa bench area ng Divinity Church, wala pa rin.

Nang papunta sa kabilang side ng campus ay sa tabi ng Library nakita niya si Mingyu, nakaupo sa concrete bench habang siko ay naka patong sa tuhod at ang kanyang ulo ay nakapatong sa mga kamay niya; mata ay nakatuon sa daan.

Maluwag ng nakahinga si Wonwoo nang nakita niya si Mingyu, sobrang dilim na ng paligid at ang sanhi ng ilaw ay sa poste lang sa mga sidewalk ng campus. Hinay-hinay niyang nilapitan si Mingyu, hindi alam kung anong sasabihin kapag nasa harap na siya ng kaibigan.

“Wala bang dota ngayon?” biglang tanong ni Wonwoo nang nasa harap na siya ni Mingyu, napansin niyang nagulat ang isa sa biglang ingay sa tahimik na paligid. Inangat ni Mingyu ang ulo galing sa kanyang kamay at tiningnan si Wonwoo; ang tingin na parang nawala siya, parang nawawala siya at hindi naiintindihan ni Wonwoo kung anong ibig sabihin nun.

“Wala, sarado” mahinang sinabi ni Mingyu na ay nakasandal na ang likod sa backrest, buhay ay unti-unting bumalik sa mata at mahinang ngumiti siya.

Tumango si Wonwoo, holiday nga pala. Tanga lang.

Gumalaw si Mingyu at umupo sa kinakaliwa, senyas na pinaupo niya si Wonwoo. Umupo si Wonwoo sa tabi niya, malaking distansya ang namamagitan nila. _Okay na ito_ , sabi ni Wonwoo sa kanyang isip. May progreso naman diba?

“Bakit wala ka sa Larena Hall? Daming pagkain dun” tanong ni Wonwoo, nagtaka na gustong mapag-isa ni Mingyu. Tumingin siya kay Mingyu at pansin niyang nakatingin na pala si Mingyu sa kanya, biglang iniwasan niya ang kanyang titig. Uminit ang leeg ni Wonwoo, init na nagsimula sa leeg tapos nagpatuloy hanggang sa dibdib niya. Hindi naman mainit ang hangin, ah.

Bumigay ng mahinag ubo si Mingyu, naghawan ng lalamunan bago sumagot, “Dami ko lang iniisip”

“Tungkol ni?” tanong ni Wonwoo at nang natatandaan niya ang sitwasyon nila ngayon ay agad niyang binawi ang kanyang sinabi, “Ay! Ano, w-wag mo nang sagutin, sorry.  Wala ako sa lugar na magtanong” paumanhin ni Wonwoo.

“Hindi. Hindi. Okay lang” pilit ni Mingyu, mata ay nakatutok naman kay Wonwoo, “Okay lang yun” sabi niya.

“Usual na bagay lang. Pamilya. Tatay. Gago” sabi niya, galit ay klaro sa kanyang salita habang pinatong na naman ang siko sa tuhod at atensyon ay nakatuon sa building sa harap nila.

“Hindi pa rin ba kayo nagkaka-ayos?” maingat na tinanong ni Wonwoo, hindi niya mapigilang magalit din at malungkot sa sitwasyon ng kaibigan, nakatitig ang mga mata niya sa likod ni Mingyu, sa balikat niya at ngayon lang niya napansin ang lawak ng balikat nito.

He snapped out of his gaze nang sumagot si Mingyu, “shit” mura niya sa sarili niya nang napansin niya kung anong nagawa niya. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang titig kay Mingyu at nagpasya nalang na ituon ang atensyon sa mga sumasayaw na dahon at pnuo.

“Hindi na kami magkaayos nun” sabi nig Mingyu tungkol sa tatay niya.

Natatandaan ni Wonwoo, noong unang Paskong magkasama sila. Panahon na nagtataka si Wonwoo kung balik pilit ni Mingyu na hindi uuwi, pinilit din ni Wonwoo ang kaibigan na uuwi kasi holiday iyon para magsama ang pamilya at lumikha ng bagong mga alaala, pero hindi pa rin gusto ni Mingyu.

Noong bago pa lang ang pagkakaibigan nina Wonwoo at Mingyu, sa kabaitan ni Mingyu ay tinulungan niya si Wonwoo na magligpit ng damit para sa maikling bakasyon, at sa oras na yun ay napatigil si Wonwoo sa pagligpit ng damit at biglang sinabi niya kay Mingyu na sasamahan niya ito sa dorm sa buong bakasyon.

Natatandaan niya ang paglaki ng ngiti ni Mingyu, ilaw ay sumasayaw sa kanyang mga mata, hindi rin makapigil ni Wonwoo nahindi makangiti sa nakita niya. Bumuhos din ang mga luha ng isa sa tuwang nararamdaman at nakonsesya nang hindi makasama ni Wonwoo ang pamilya niya. Hindi rin alam ni Wonwoo kung bakit okay siya sa desisyong ito pero pakiramdam niya na tama din naman ang nagawa niyang desisyon.

“Gusto niyang mag-Law ako” sabi noon ni Mingyu sa gabi na nakahiga si Mingyu sa kanyang kama at si Wonwoo ay nasa higaan ni Jihoon. Naiintindihan na ni Wonwoo kung bakit hindi gusto ni Mingyu na uuwi, “Wag kang babalik dito kapag hindi ka nakapag shift ng law” mga salita ay nanggaling sa tatay ni Mingyu at kahit na hindi siya uuwi pag Pasko ay uuwi naman siya sa Summer Vacation, gumagala siya at gumagala para lang maiwasan ang tao.

“Tanggapin na niya yun sana,  ang galing mo kaya sa Architecture” sagot ni Wonwoo, nasa lahat na ni Mingyu; maggaling siya sa Math, Science, Atletiko, kahit sa dota, mabait, matangkad, gwapo. Napaubo ng malakas si Wonwoo ng napansin niya ang iniisip niya na napalingon si Mingyu sa kanya, “Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Mingyu, pag-alala ay dinig sa kanyang salita. Tumango si Wonwoo at pilit na hindi pansinin ang init ng nararamdaman niya sa leeg.

“N-nakapag hinga ka na ba?” tanong ni Wonwoo, iniiwasan ang mata ng kaibigan. Tumango si Mingyu at sa oras na yun ay hindi mapigilan ni Wonwoo na hindi tumingin sa kaibigan na nakangiti ng malaki at masigla. Gumaan lalo ang loob niya at mas umiinit lalo ang leeg niya na nagpatuloy hanggang dibdib.

“Balik na tayo?” hiwatig ni Wonwoo at tumayo si Mingyu habang inaantay na makatayo din si Wonwoo. May distansya pa rin sa kanilang dalawa nang pumunta sila patungong dorm, masaya naman si Wonwoo na nakapagusap sila ng normal.

Nakarating na sila sa Larena Hall at pansin nila na meron pang mga pagkain na natira sa lamesa, nagpasya muna silang kumain habang ang ibang kasama nila ay naglibang sa pagkanta o sa pagtagay. May iba ring naghanda ng mga fireworks at iba pang pasabog sa pagsapit ng alas dose. Hindi rin makaantay ni Wonwoo na lumabas mamaya at makita ang mga masiglang ngiti ng mga tao sa paligid niya lalo na ang ngiti ng nasa tabi niya. Hinay siyang lumingon kay Mingyu at nakita niya na ang isa na masipag kumain at nararamdaman na naman niya ang pag-init, hindi sa kanyang leeg pero sa tyan niya, parang ang init na nararamdaman niya sa dibdib nagpapatuloy hanggang tyan.

Malapit nang sumapit ang alas dose at nang nagsilabasan na sila sa labas ay nakasunod din sina Mingyu at Wonwoo sa likod, na e-excite rin, nilabas ni Mingyu ang kanyang cellphone at pinicturan ang mga kasama. Tumakbo siya papalapit sa ibang mga lalaki at babae na biglang sumasayaw sa kantang pinatugtog nila. Kitang-kita pa rin niya ang liwanag ng ngiti ni Mingyu at sana ay ganyan nalang araw-araw.

Nagvibrate ang cellphone niya, kinuha niya sa kanyang bulsa at binuksan ang mensahe.

**From: Seokmin**

**Musta na kayo dyan? Kamusta na si Mingyu?**

Naiinip na talaga si Wonwoo dito kay Seokmin. Magkaibigan naman sila ni Mingyu, diba? Ba’t hindi niya kakamustahin ang isa ng diretso kaysa dito pa magtatanong sa kanya?

Binuksan ni Wonwoo ang camera niya at hinanap ang pamilyarng tayo sa layo na masigla na ring nakangiti habang inalok ang alak na bigay sa isang dorm manager. Nilitratuhan niya ito at pinadala kay Seokmin.

Binalik niya ang bagay sa kanyang bulsa at sumali sa kagulohan, nakatayo siya sa tabi ni Mingyu at inalokan siya ng isang basong beer, “Isa lang” sabi ni Mingyu, alam ni Mingyu na hindi uminom si Wonwoo kapag napapaligiran siya ng mga taong hindi pamilyar sa kanya, si Mingyu lang at ibang dormmates niya ang kilala niya doon.

Tinanggap ni Wonwoo ang beer sabay sabi, “Isa lang, hah” at mga mata ay nakatingin sa kaibigan. Tumango si Mingyu sabay ngiti, hindi talaga mag-sawa si Wonwoo makita ang masiglang ngiti ni Mingyu.

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!

Nagcountdown na ang mga kasama niya, halo ng mga lasing na at tipsy, “4! 3! 2!... 1! Whoo! Merry Christmas, mga ‘tol!” sigaw ng isa sa mga lalaki.

At mga responsableng kasama niya na hindi pa lasing ay nagsitakbuhan na sa mga paputok at sinisindi ito isa-isa. Napansin ni Wonwoo na nawala sa kanyang tabi si Mingyu, nakita na lang niya siya sa mga paputok, salamat sa napakalakas niyang tawa. Masiglang nakangiti si Mingyu habang tinitingnan ang mga paputok sa kalangitan.

Bumigat ang loob ni Wonwoo na nararamdaman niya ang déjà vu, sa gabi ng Founder’s week. Panahong napaiyak niya ang matalik na kaibigan nang dahil sa pagkasuplado niya. Gusto niyang bumawi, gusto niyang mapasaya muli si Mingyu kaya nilapitan niya ito at sinundot siya sa braso. Napalingon si Mingyu sa kanya, inabot niya ang isang sparkler na nakuha niya kanina, kita ang pagtataka ni Mingyu, sinindihan ni Wonwoo ang hawak niyang sparkler at pati na rin sa sparkler na inabot niya kay Mingyu.

Dumilat ang mga mata ni Mingyu ng bigla itong kumikinang at kumukislap, parang bata na ngayon lang nakaalam ang inbensyon ng sparklers. Masiglang tumingin si Mingyu sa kanya at sabay bati, “Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas din” hindi rin maiwasan ni Wonwoo ang malakas na pagtibok ng kanyang dibdib, humihingal siya nang nakita niya ulit ang makislap na ngiti ng kaibigan. Nagugulohan na siya sa mga bagayng ngayon lang niya nararamdaman pero sa susunod na niya itong iintindihin kasi nagkasiyahan na sila habang siya ay nakatulala pa rin sa kaibigan niya.

Nang sumapit na ang alas tres ay hinay hinayng bumalik ang iba sa kanya-kanyang dorm habang ang iba ay magpapalipas ng gabi sa Larena lobby sa kakalasing.

Si Wonwoo ay kasalukuyang nakaupo sa sofa ng lobby habang si Mingyu ay nasa tabi niya, kausap ang isa pang dormer.

Nang umakyat na ang isang kasama ni Mingyu at tumahimik na rin ang paligid, kung may ingay man ay nanggaling iyon sa mga dorm manager na bulong ng bulong o ang mga hagik ng mga lalaking nakahiga sa sahig. Lumapit ang isang dormmate ni Wonwoo sa kanya sabay sabi, “Uuwi na kami, magtatagal ka pa dito?” tumingin si Wonwoo kay Mingyu na parang humihingi ng aproba, nang wala siyang nakitang reaksyon ay nagpasya nalang siyang tumayo at sumunod sa mga kasama niyang nasa labas na, “Sige, good night nalang”.

Paalis na si Wonwoo nang naramdaman niya na may humihila sa damit niya, tumingin siya at nakita niyang hawak ni Mingyu ang dulo ng damit niya, “S-samahan mo ako” mahinang sinabi ni Mingyu. Nasorpresa si Wonwoo, may progreso na nga ang relasyon at nang nakita niya ang nahihiyang mukha ni Mingyu ay hindi niya maiwasang ngumiti habang umiinit naman ang leeg niya.

Na-miss niya ang kwarto nila, kahit may kahawig naman sa kwarto nila pero may feeling pa rin na parang biglang kumalma ang na tetense niyang balikat. Nakahiga siya ngayon sa kama ni Jihoon at alam niya na magagalit si Jihoon sa kanya kapag nalaman niya ito kaya pagkatapos nito ay manghingi siya ng pabor kay Mingyu na hindi sasabihin kay Jihoon na nagpalipas siya ng gabi dito.

“Bakit?” biglang tanong ni Wonwoo, hindi napigilan ang sarili.

“Bakit ano?”

“Bakit… eto… alam kong hindi pa tayo talagang okay…so…bakit?”

“Tinakot mo ako kagabi, nahihirapan akong makatulog” sagot ni Mingyu, kahit na hindi nakatingin si Wonwoo sa kanya ay dinig pa rin niya ang tampo sa kanyang boses at napangiti si Wonwoo sa kanyang sarili habang nakatitig sa top bunk.

“Ako naman. Bakit hindi ka umuwi? Alam mo naman sitwasyon natin”

Nagulat at napatigil si Wonwoo sa biglang katanungan ni Mingyu. Bakit nga ba? Obvious naman, diba? Nag-alala siya sa kanya kaya hindi siya umuwi. Wala ng ibang rason.

“Nag…Nag-alala lang ako sa’yo” sagot ni Wonwoo, parang instinct na rin iyon sa pagkakaibigan ang gawin ang nakasanayan at mag-alala sa isa lalo na kung alam mong hindi kumportable at natatakot ang kaibigan mo.

Minutong nakalipas at kung hindi lumingon si Wonwoo kay Mingyu ay akala niyang tulog na ang isa pero hindi pala, kasalukuyang nakatingin si Mingyu sa direksyon niya. Kahit na ang dilim ay nakasilip pa rin sa bintana ang ilaw sa labas at tama na iyong para makita ni Wonwoo ang basing mata ni Mingyu. Nataranta si Wonwoo at agad na bumangon sa kinahigaan, “Bakit?”

Pinikit ni Mingyu ang mga mata at nakita ni Wonwoo ang paghinga ng malalim nito bago binuksan ang mata, “Mahirap pa rin pero sinubukan ko” sabi ni Mingyu at bumitaw ng mahinang ngiti, “Okay lang talaga ako, tanggap ko na” dagdag niya habang pinunas ang mga konteng luha. Nararamdaman ni Wonwoo ang sakit nang nakita niyang umiyak si Mingyu, gustong-gusto niyang tumayo at yakapin ang isa pero alam niyang hindi niya dapat gawin yun.

 

Sa mga sumusunod na mga araw ay sa kwarto na ni Mingyu si Wonwoo nagpapalipas ng gabi. Kagaya nung nakaraan ay madalas na pumunta si Mingyu sa computeran kasama si Seungkwan, nag-dodota. Minsan ay sinamahan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu sa Frozen Throne, habang naglalaro ang isa ay nasa tabi siya, nagbabasa ng libro. Nung una ay nagtataka si Seungkwan sa nakita niya pero ipinaliwanag ni Mingyu, okay na daw sila, unti-unting bubuo na ulit ang relasyon nila. Ang hangin sa paligid niya ay hindi na masyadong puno ng tensyon at natutuwa naman si Wonwoo, babalik na sila sa dati at makita na niya palagi ang maliwanag na ngiti ni Mingyu.

Lumipas na ang Pasko at ang Bagong taon, naghintay nalang si Wonwoo na uuwi na sina Jihoon at Joshua para makabalik na siya sa kanyang dorm. Si Minghao ay nakabalik na ng Unibersidad ng maaga habang si Jun ay sa sunod na linggo na lang daw sabi ni Mingyu nung nakahiga siya sa kama noong hapon na iyon, tinatamad lumabas ng kwarto.

At nang paglipas na ng isang linggo ay nakabalik na ang halos lahat na estudyante at bumalik na si Wonwoo sa dorm niya. Nalulungkot siya ng hindi na niya makasama si Mingyu sa isang kwarto, ginugulo na naman nya ang kanyang buhok, hindi na mabilang kung ilang beses na niya itong ginawa. Nang pumasok siya sa kanyang kwarto ay binate siya sa masiglang ngiti ni Seokmin at Seungcheol.

“Uy! Ba’t wala ka dito pagkarating ko?” tanong ni Seungcheol, nagpapahinga sa kama habang si Seokmin ay bumaba sa kanyang higaan.

“Andun ako sa Larena” simpleng sagot ni Wonwoo.

Lumaki ang mga mata nila Seokmin sabay takbo sa kinatatayuan ni Wonwoo, hinawakan ang dalawang braso niya at mukha ay malapit sa mukha habang andun pa rin ang malaking ngiti ni Seokmin, “OMG! Bati na kayo?! Ok na?! OMG! Bro!” sigaw ni Seokmin, napatalon sa kinatatayuan at kinalog ang kawawang Wonwoo.

“Okay na raw kami pero dapat pa rin akong mag-ingat” sabi ni Wonwoo, kinuha ang mga kamay ni Seokmin sa kanyang braso.

“Okay na yun! Malaking bagay na yun!” sabi ni Seungcheol, nakita niya ang maikling ngiti ng kaibigan at napangiti na rin si Wonwoo.

 

Sumapit naman ang araw ng pagbalik pasok sa mga klase at narealize ni Wonwoo na wala siyang nagawang school works sa mga araw ng bakasyon. Napamura siya sa kanyang sarili, “Sa February na submission ng final thesis namin, jusko” sabi niya sa sarili niya habang nakaupo sa klase. Dapat na siya mag-aral ng maaga kasi maagang magtake ng exam ang mga graduatings.

Malalim ang isip niya nang hindi niya napansin na dismissed na pala sila, tumayo siya agad at bago niyang makalabas ng silid-aralan ay biglang nagtanong ang Prof. niya na nakaupo sa kanyang lamesa, “Mr. Jeon, kamusta naman thesis mo?”

“Ipapasa ko na around this week or sa next week” sagot ni Wonwoo, hindi rin sigurado sa sarili niya.

Tumango prof niya, “Sige Jeon, matalino ka namang bata, magagawa mo yan”

Pagkatapos ng awkward na pag-uusap ay bilis ng lumabas si Wonwoo sa silid-aralan. Inaantay niya ngayon si Aya sa labas ng classroom niya, alam niyang stress na stress na sila sa mga gawain pero nagbibigay pa rin sila ng panahon para sa isa’t-isa.

“Library?” tanong ni Aya nang nakalabas na sa classroom, dalang-dala ang mabibigat at makakapal na libro. Tumango si Wonwoo, dala-dala rin ang bag na punong-puno ng mga materyales para sa thesis nya at sa majors niya, hinay-hinayng nag-aaral para sa Finals.

Nagvibrate ang cellphone ni Wonwoo nang nakarating na sila sa library, binuksan niya at nakita ang mensahe na nanggaling kay Mingyu.

**From: Minggoy**

**Saan ka?**

Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung bakit uminit at napatibok ng malakas ang dibdib niya, bago niyang nireplyan ang isa ay siniguraduhin niya kung nanggaling ba it okay Mingyu, “Sa kanya nga” hinay niyang sinabi sa sarili niya habang nireplyan ang kaibigan.

**To: Minggoy**

**Nag-aaral sa library.**

“Sino yun?” tanong ni Aya, mga mata ay nakatuon pa rin sa libro sa harap niya, S-si Mingyu” sagot ni Wonwoo at inaabala ang sarili sa pag lagay ng mga libro sa lamesa.

Sa mga nangyayari noong Pasko hanggang sa huling linggo ay binabalitaan ni Wonwoo si Aya sa mga progresong nagawa ni Wonwoo sa pagitan nila si Mingyu. Pero iniwan ni Wonwoo ang parte na umiinit ang leeg niya pati na rin ang paginit sa kanyang dibdib at sa pagtibok ng malakas ng kanyang dibdib.

Sa kalagitnaan nga kanyang pag proof read ay biglang dumating si Mingyu, umupo sa harap ng dalawa. Tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya at humaltak ang hinga niya nang bumitaw ng malaking ngiti si Mingyu, “Hi!” sabi ni Mingyu, natagalan si Wonwoo sa pagsagot at nang nakasagot siya ay isang mahinang “H-hi” lang ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

“Hi, Aya” bati ni Mingyu, bilis na sumagot si Aya, “Hi Mingyu, mag-aaral ka rin ba?”

“May presentation lang bukas, ngayon lang akong nagsipag na gumawa ng slides” mahinang pagtawa ni Mingyu, hindi gustong makadistorbo sa mga ibang estudyante na nag-aral din. Kinuha niya ang laptop sa kanyang bag at nagumpisang inaabala ang sarili sa pag-gawa ng slides. Bumalik na rin si Wonwoo sa pag proofread ng thesis.

Pagkatapos ng matahimik na dalawang oras ay hinayhinayng lumulubog ang araw sa labas, napansin ni Wonwoo na sinarado na ni Mingyu ang laptop niya at niligpit ito sa bag. Napansin ni Mingyu ang titig ni Wonwoo, hindi niya maiwasang mamula at kinabahan ng nahuli siya ni Mingyu na nakatitig sa kanya, “Uhh… umm”

“Nagyaya kasi si Vernon na kumain sa labas. Mauna nalang ako, text nalang kita” sabi ni Mingyu, tumayo ang naglakad patungong exit.

Bigat ang nararamdaman ni Wonwoo, parang ang pait ng nararamdaman niya at pagbigo habang ang mga mata ay nakatitig pa rin sa Exit door ng library, “Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Aya, nagulat si Wonwoo at agad na tumingin kay Aya, “Ako? Okay lang” sabi niya, binalik ang atensyon sa librong binasa niya.

 

“Alam mo” sabi ni Aya, kamay ay magkahawak habang naglalakad sila patungo sa dorm ni Aya; hinahatid siya. “Ano yun?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Parang may nagbago sa’yo, parang lumiwanag ka” napatawa si Aya sa kanyang paglarawan kay Wonwoo, “Korny mo ah?” tukso ni Wonwoo, tiningnan si Aya at nagtaka kung bakit niya iyon nasabi.

“Iyon lang kasi ang salitang naisip ko. Lumiwanag, blooming” sabi ni Aya, pilit na hindi ulit siya tatawa. Si Wonwoo na naman ang tumawa, mahinang tumawa, “Bakit mo naman nasabi yun?” tanong niya.

“Wala lang” sabi ni Aya, sabay sa pagkibit ng balikat, “Napansin ko lang, nung dumating si Mingyu… parang may nag-iba sa mga mata mo” paliwanag ni Aya, gusto pa sana sabihin ni Wonwoo ang nararamdaman niya kamakailan pero hindi na niya iyon nagawa nang nakarating na sila sa harap ng dorm ni Aya.

“See you tomorrow nalang. Aral ka ng mabuti ah? Gagraduate tayo!” masiglang sinabi ni Aya, napangiti si Wonwoo at tumango, “Gagraduate talaga”. Bago nagpaalam si Wonwoo ay hinalikan niya sa pisngi at sa labi si aya, “Sige, una na ako” sabi ni Wonwoo, “Cge, ingat ka”

Tahimik na lumakad pabalik ng dorm si Wonwoo at nang papalapit na siya ay biglang may humarang sa kanya, tiningnan niya kung sino siya at nakita niya ang patagong ngiti ni Jun, kamay ay nasa bulsa habang tinitigan siya ng matindi.

“Anong kailangan mo Jun?” inip na tanong ni Wonwoo, kahit kilan ay hindi pa rin niya mahanap na magugustuhan ang isang particular na kaibigan ni Mingyu.

Nagkibit lang ng balikat si Jun habang nakatitig pa rin sa kanya; _parang baliw ata ‘tong tao na ‘to_ , sabi ni Wonwoo sa kanyang sarili.

“Hui! Jun!” sigaw ng tao sa layo habang tumatakbo patungo nila, napansin ni Wonwoo na si Mingyu pala yun.

“Huy Mingyu” hindi na kailangan lumingon si Jun sa likod para alamin kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya.

“Gago. Tigilan mo na nga yan” sabi ni Mingyu nang nasa harap na siya ni Wonwoo at sa tabi ni Jun, sinampal niya si Jun sa braso na napa sigaw ng malakas si Jun.

 _Madrama_ , isip ni Wonwoo.

“Dyan ka na” sabi ni Mingyu kay Jun habang mahinang itinulak ni Mingyu si Wonwoo patungong Woodward Hall, iniwan ang madramang kaibigan.

“Anong problema niya?” tanong ni Wonwoo, naaasar pa rin kay Jun.

“Tinatakot ka lang nun” mahinang tumawa si Mingyu.

“Hindi naman ako natatakot sa kanya”

“Alam ko. Ganyan lang yun pero mabait si Jun, sobra” sabi ni Mingyu, kamay ay nasa likod pa rin ni Wonwoo. Iniiwasan ni Wonwoo ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya at nanginginit ang bahagi ng likod niya kung saan nakalagay ang kamay ni Mingyu.

 

“Masaya ka ba? Ngayon?” tanong ni Aya habang nagtanghali sila sa University cafeteria, tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya; susbo n asana siya nang biglang nagtanong si Aya, binaba niya ang kutsara at tumango, “Oo, syempre naman. Masaya ako. Bakit?”

“Maliwanag sa mukha mo” tawa ni Aya, “na masaya ka. Dahil ba ito kay Mingyu?”

Nanigas si Wonwoo sa kanyang kinauupuan, nakatitig kay Aya. Bigla na namang tumibok ng malakas ang kanyang dibdib. Kailangan na talaga niya itong mailabas, kaya ngayon, hinaharap niya ng mabuti si Aya,mga mata ay seryosong-seryoso habang nagtataka si Aya sa pagbiglang pagkaiba ni Wonwoo.

“Aya” sinimulan ni Wonwoo, tumingin muna siya sa paligid kung may nakikinig sa kanila, nang napansin niya na wala naman pala ay bumalik siya sa pagtitig kay Aya.

“Ano naman iyon?” tanong ni Aya, mga pagkain ay nakalimutan na at nilalamig na sa lamesa.

“S-sa mga nakaraang araw… m-may… may parati akong nararamdaman” naghanap siya ng reaksyon ni aya, tumango lang siya at sabing ipagpatuloy ang mga sinasabi ni Wonwoo, “parati akong nakakaramdam nito, pagkaba, umiinit yung leeg ko tapos tutuloy ito hanggang sa d-dibdib ko at minsan aabot sa tyan ko, bumibilis din ang pagtibok ng puso ko… ano to? Hindi ko maintindihan” tanong ni Wonwoo, naguguluhan sa sitwasyon.

Sumagot ni Aya paglipas ng ilang minuto, “May nag ti-trigger ba nito? Baka may anxiety ka o baka phobia” maingat na sinabi ni Aya, inobserbahan si Wonwoo na malinaw sa mukha ang pagkalito.

“Mas napapadalas nun… kapag andun si… s-si Mingyu” Ano ba tong nararamdaman niya kay Mingyu at bakit ba ay mas lumalala pag nasa paligid si Mingyu? Paulit-ulit na pagtanong ni Wonwoo sa sarili niya.

Bumitaw ng mahinang ngiti si Aya at parang paguunawa ang nakita ni Wonwoo, “Napansin ko rin kahapon sa library. Wonwoo, baka may pagkakagusto ka kay Mingyu, possible naman yun” paliwanag ni Aya.

Parang umiikot ang paligid ni Wonwoo, Ano? Napansin ni Aya na ano? May pagkakagusto siya kay Mingyu?

“Malabong mangyari yun” sabi ni Wonwoo. Kumunot ang noo ni Wonwoo at tumingin kay Aya, “Sa’yo ako may gusto, hindi sa kanya” pilit na sinabi ni Wonwoo, bakit ang kalma-kalma lang ni Aya? Nagtataka si Wonwoo, “Wala akong gusto sa kanya”

Ngumiti ng mahina si Aya sabay abot sa kamay ni Wonwoo, “Babe, alam ko pero I’m not right the person for this matter, hindi ako magaling sa ganitong bagay. Try mo lang, subukan mong lapitan si… si Jeonghan” iminungkahi ni Aya, kinakalma si Wonwoo na kaunti nalang ay tatakbo siya palabas ng cafeteria.

“Hindi ko siya kailangan, ano bang paguusapan namin?” hindi na talaga makapag isip ng matino si Wonwoo, hinaplos-haplos ni Aya ang likod niya, “Hinga ka lang, hah? Pagiisipan mo nalang ang mga sinasabi ko and we’ll figure things out, ano? Okay?” tumango si Wonwoo, pinipilit nyang sinabi sa sarili na wala siyang gusto kay Mingyu, kaibigan niya yun, syempre mahal niya yun pero magkaiba ang pagmamahal bilang kaibigan at pagkagusto bilang higit pa sa kaibigan.

Nang nakabalik na si Wonwoo sa kwarto at ramdam niya ang pagod, pisikal at mentally. Pansin ni Seokmin ang kanyang mood at napatanong, “Pare, why the long face?”

Gusto sanang mag-biro si Wonwoo pero wala siyang lakas na gumawa pa ng ibang bagay maliban lang ang paghiga at matulog, “Pagod lang” nagpasyang sumagot si Wonwoo ng maikli bago tinakpan ang sariling mukha ng unan, gusto ng makatulog. Napansin niya na wala si Seungcheol sa kwarto pero hindi na siya nagpasyang magtanong, pagod na pagod na talaga siya.

“Okay lang yan! Kaya mo yan, 2 months nalang gagraduate ka na” sabi ni Seokmin, dumaing lang si Wonwoo at nang naramdaman niya na hindi na magsalita si Seokmin at pinikit na niya ang kanyang mata.

Wala pang minutong lumipas ay biglang nagvibrate ang kanyang cellphone sa bulsa niya. Binuksan niya ang mata niya at kinuha ang unan sa mukha niya bago hinukay ang cellphone sa pantalon niya, pansin din niya na hindi pa siya nakapagbihis, _mamaya na_ , sabi niya sa sari niya.

Nang nakuha na niya anng cellphone ay agad binuksan ang mensahe at sa kanyang sorpresa, ang mensahe ay nanggaling sa taong parating nasa isip niya na pilit niyang iniiwasan.

**From: Minggoy**

**Kamusta na? Alam kong sobrang busy mo so magpahinga ka na.  
Wag ka ng mag-abalang mag reply.**

At yun nga ang ginawa ni Wonwoo, tinapon niya ang cellphone sa kama at agad tinakpan ang mukha ng unan at bumigay ng mahabang daing, naguguluhan na sa sitwasyon niya.

Natatandaan niya ang sinabi ni Aya, hindi naman masamang lapitan si Jeonghan, diba? Wala namang mawawala kung susubukan. Napagdidisyunan na ni Wonwoo, bukas ng hapon ay pupuntahan niya si Jeonghan.

 

Dumiretso si Wonwoo sa karaniwang tambayanan ni Jeonghan pagkatapos ng mga klase, nang nakarating na siya ay andun nga si Jeonghan pati na rin si Joshua. Agad niyang nilapitan ang dalawa at nang nasa harap na nila ay binigyan niya ng matalas na tingin si Jeonghan, nagtataka si Jeonghan sa pagbiglang pagdating ni Wonwoo, “Jeonghan, mag usap tayo” simpleng sinabi ni Wonwoo.

“Teka lang, ano bang motibo mo?” tanong ni Joshua na nagtataka rin, tumingin si Jeonghan at Joshua sa isa’t-isa tapos tiningnan si Wonwoo, “May importante lang talaga akong tanungin, mga tanong hindi ko masagot sa sarili ko” sagot ni Wonwoo, gusto talaga niyang gawin ‘to nang para matapos agad.

Nung parang nabasa ni Jeonghan ang sitwasyon ni Wonwoo ay tumango siya at nilapitan muna si Joshua, “Sa ISPEC office muna kami, hah?” hintulot ni Jeonghan at tumango si Joshua. Bago ginabayan ni Jeonghan si Wonwoo sa kanilang office ay binigyan niya muna ng mabilis na halik sa labi si Joshua. Kinabahan at natulala si Wonwoo sa simpleng bagay na yun, nang napansin ni Jeonghan ang pagkatulala ng isa ay dahan-dahan niyang hinila hanggang nakalakad na sila patungong ISPEC office.

“Anong gusto mong pag-uusapan?” tanong ni Jeonghan nang nasa office na sila, nakasarado na ang pinto at ang mga blinds nang walang makadistorbo sa kanila. Umupo si Jeonghan sa isang sofa habang nakaupo naman si Wonwoo tapat ni Jeonghan.

“Naguguluhan ako. Di ko alam kung nararamdaman ko, gusto ko lang alamin ‘to agad kasi di ko gustong nalilito, lalo na sa sarili ko” paliwanang ni Wonwoo, mga siko ay nakalagay sa kanyang hita at tinitingnan si Jeonghan na tumango, nakikinig ng mabuti sa kausap.

“O, sige. Mag simula tayo sa umpisa hah?” dahan-dahang tinanong ni Jeonghan, tumango si Wonwoo sa kanya; umasa sa gagawin ni Jeonghan, “Sige, sabi mo naguguluhan ka sa nararamdaman mo, diba?” tanong ni Jeonghan, tumango si Wonwoo.

“Ano ba yung nararamdaman mo? Tukuyin mo bawat damdamin kung saan ka naguguluhan at nalilito” sabi ni Jeonghan, dahan-dahang ginabayan si Wonwoo sa mga sagot.

“Yung pagbiglang panginginit ng leeg ko tapos sa dibdib ko, paglakas ng tibok ng dibdib ko. Nalilito ako dun, ano ba ‘to?” tanong ni Wonwoo, hinaharap si Jeonghan na may pagunawa sa kanyang mga mata.

“May sanhi ba sa mga nararamdaman mo? May nakapag trigger ba yan?” tanong ni Jeonghan, ito rin yung natanong ni Aya kagabi pero bakit ba natatakot si Wonwoo na sabihan si Jeonghan? Dahil ba ay magkakaibigan sila ni Mingyu? Dahil ba natatakot siyang husgahan? Hindi, isang makatwirang tao si Jeonghan kaya dapat lang niyang sagutin kung anong tama.

Minutong nakalipas ng nakipagtalo si Wonwoo sa kanyang sarili, si Jeonghan ay matiyagang naghintay sa sagot ni Wonwoo; kaya eto siya, humihinga ng malalim at bumitaw ng mahinang, “S-si Mingyu”

Mahina nga ang pagsagot ni Wonwoo pero kitang-kita niya ang sopresa sa mukha ni Jeonghan pero mabilis din itong nawala sa kanyang ekspresyon.

Tumango si Jeonghan, iniintindi ang salita ni Wonwoo, “Ano naman ang saloobin mon ang nalaman mon a yun yung nararamdaman mo kay MIngyu?”

“Kaibigan ko siya eh, hindi yun pwede. Nalilito ako sa mga nararamdaman ko kung bakit nangyayari ito. Bakit ngayon lang ako nakakaramdam nito” ginulo ni Wonwoo ang buhok niya, frustrated na frustrated sa damdamin niya.

“Sabi mo ngayon mo lang itong nararamdaman, pwedeng magtanong kung kalian talaga ito nagsimula?”

“Hindi ko alam kung anong eksaktong araw pero napansin ko na nung Christmas break, nung magkasama kami” sagot ni Wonwoo, natatandaan pa rin ang mga pangyayari, sa paghahanap niya kay Mingy, sa oras na nakatitig siya sa malawak na balikat ng isa hanggang sa gabi na pinapatulog siya sa kwarto niya.

“Ah, paano ba ito nakaapekto sa’yo? Itinulak mo ba siya papalayo?” tanong ni Jeonghan, ngayon lang nakaisip si Wonwoo kung paano ito nakakaapekto sa kanya, “kagabi ko palang ito napag-isipan ng mas maigi at gusto kong makaalam kung ano ang sagot kasi unting-unti na kaming babalik kagaya sa dati ni Mingyu at hindi ko gusto na ito ay maging malaking problema” masasagot ba ni Jeonghan ang napakagulo niyang sitwasyon? Matanggap ba ni Wonwoo kung ano mang kasagutan nito?

“Wonwoo” maingat na sinabi ni Jeonghan, tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya at inaantay kung ano mang sasabihin ni Jeonghan, “have you considered na… na may gusto ka kay Mingyu at hindi lang ito bilang kaibigan?” dahan-dahang tinanong ni Jeonghan pero mabilis itong tinanggi ni Wonwoo.

“Nasabi yan ni Aya kagabi pero I swear, malabo yang mangyari. Jeonghan, straight nga ako, malabo talagang mangyari yan” pilit ni Wonwoo, napag-isipan naman niya yun per ohindi talaga niya ipagkaila na ang nararamdaman niya ay nang dahil sa pagkakagusto kay Mingyu.

“Wonwoo, pwede namang magka crush ang mga straight men sa isang lalaki. Let’s push the limits of what a straight person can be. Makinig ka Wonwoo, yang sexuality or whatever your sexuality may be, does not and should not erupt just because of a single thought that revolves around ‘men should only like women’. You don’t have to put a label on yourself” paliwanag ni Jeonghan na ngayon ay kumiling na sa direksyon ni Jeonghan, kalma pa rin pero ang tinig niya ay puno ng higit at lakas.

“Saan ba patungo ‘to? Ang sabi ko lang naman ay imposible akong magkakagusto kay Mingyu, bakit sexuality ko ang pinagusapan dito?” akala ni Wonwoo ay makahanap siya ng sagot kay Jeonghan pero mas lalo pa siyang ginugulo.

“Bumibilis ba ang tibok ng puso mo kung andun siya diba?” biglang tanong ni Jeonghan, matalas ang mga mata at parang gustong patunayan na tama ang mga napansin niya, sumagot na sana si Wonwoo nang nagsalita ulit si Jeonghan, “Umiinit yung dibdib mo, diba? Pati nga sa ibang parte ng katawan mo, diba? Kung saan nakalagay ang kamay ni Mingyu? Gumagaan at ngumingiti ka ng makita mo siyang masaya, diba? Parang napapansin mo na rin ang hindi mo napansin dati, diba? Masaya ka kapag nag text siya o diba pag tumatawag siya, diba?” na overwhelm si Wonwoo sa mga tanong ni Jeonghan, humaltak ang kanyang hininga ng natatandaan niya ang lahat ng mga pangyayari nung Christmas break, kapag ngumiti si Mingyu ay parang okay na ang lahat at okay lang ding masaktan siya kapag makitang lang niyang nakangiti ang kaibigan, yung mga oras na inaantay niya ang mga text ni Mingyu at ang pagramdam ng buong kasiyahan kapag nag reply siya, nung napansin niya ang matalas na ngipin ni Mingyu kamakailan at ang nunal sa kanyang mukha at pati na rin ang maikling nunal sa dulo ng ilong niya.

Nahirapan ng makahinga si Wonwoo at dito niya napansin ang pagpatak ng luha niya. Kailan ba siya nag umpisang umiyak? Bakit ang bigat ng nararamdaman niya? Tumingin siya kay Jeonghan at malinaw ang awa sa mga mata nito.

“Hindi, Hindi. Hindi pwede ‘to” hindi katanggap-tanggap ni Wonwoo ang katotohanan.

“Wonwoo, alam ko ang hirap tanggapin. I’ve been there before… just… bigyan mo lang ng time ang sarili mo. Mag-isip ka lang at ikaw na ang magpasya kung anong gagawin mo” sabi ni Jeonghan, sinubukang kinakalma si Wonwoo kahit na alam niya ang kasagutan pero ang pakiramdam ni Wonwoo ay mas lalo siyang nalilito sa sitwasyon.

Paano ba ‘to? Ano bang gagawin niya? Pilitin ang kanyang sarili na ibura sa isipan niya na may gusto pala siya sa kanyang kaibigan? Magpanggap na wala siyang gusto sa kanya? At baka ay unti-unting mawawala ang damdamin na iyon.

 

“Ano? Nasagot ba ang tanong mo?” tanong ni Aya, araw pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon; na nalaman niyang may gusto pala siya kay Mingyu.

“Nasagot na” mapait na sagot ni Wonwoo, nasa library sila ngayon at ilang linggo nalang ay finals na nila, “Nasagot na” inulit ni Wonwoo habang ang mga mata ay nanlilisik sa librong sinubukan niyang basahin.

“Totoo ba? Yung nasabi ko?” tanong ulit ni Aya, hindi sana gusto ni Wonwoo na pagusapan iyon pero eto sila, pinaguusapan ang bagayng iniiwasan niya, “Oo. Totoo. Totoong-totoo, nakakadistorbo na, may iba pa akong gagawin” gusto na i-dismiss ni Wonwoo ang topikong eto pero parang hindi ma gets ni Aya at parati pa ring nagtanong.

“Wala na mang problema yan, diba?” tanong ulit ni Aya, at sa kumukulong dugo ni Wonwoo ay napadala na naman siya sa galit, “Pwede ba? Di ko nga gustong pag-usapan yun eh. May finals pa akong pinoproblema, makaantay lang yan” sumabog si Wonwoo at napatingin sa kanya ang ibang mga estudyante sa paligid, tiningnan ni Wonwoo si Aya na mukhang nagulat sa pagsabog ng isa.

“Sorry” mahinang sinabi ni Wonwoo, “alam ko nga ang sagot pero hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko sa impormasyon na yun”

Tumango si Aya, “Sorry din at ginagalit kita, tama ka, makahintay naman ito” mahinang ngumiti si Aya at bumalik sa pagbasa, nakatulala si Wonwoo sa sobrang pagkaunawain ni Aya, hindi man lang nadistorbo si Aya sa katunayan na may gusto si Wonwoo kay Mingyu, nararapat ba si Aya sa kanya? Parang unti-unti namang gumuho ang buhay niya.

 _‘Hindi, hindi. Kailangan akong mag focus’_ sabi ni Wonwoo sa kayang sarili at bumalik sa pagbasa.

**Bro, tambay tayo?**

**Ay, oo nga, may paparating ka palang finals.**

**Goodluck!!!! Papasa ka nyan!**

Pag-uwi ni Wonwoo ay nakatanggap siya ng tatlong mensahe nanggaling kay Mingyu, biglang bumigat ang pakiramdam niya nang nakita niya ang pangalan sa phonescreen niya.

Nalilito pa rin si Wonwoo kung paano siya kikilos sa harap ni Mingyu, kung paano niya ito replyan. Natatakot siya, hindi pamilyarng bagay ang nararamdaman niya at alam naman natin na hindi sanay si Wonwoo sa mga hindi pamilyar at sa mga bagayng hindi kumportable sa kanya, at ngayon mismo sa sitwasyon niya ay naguguluhan pa rin siya.

 

Sa sunod na araw na ay nakasalubong iya sa Art Building si Mingyu na kasama ang kanyang mga barkada, masiglang ngumiti si Mingyu nang lumakad siya patungo kay Wonwoo. Biglang humaltak ang hininga ni Wonwoo at naninigas sa kanyang kinatatayuan, _‘tangina, ba’t ba ako ninenerbyos?’_ tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanyang sarili.

“Papunta kaming tempurahan, sama ka!” sabi ni Mingyu, napapatibok ng malakas ang dibdib ni Wonwoo, pilit niyang pakalmahin ito pero nabigo pa rin, “Sa susunod nalang, busy ako” simpleng sagot ni Wonwoo, itinago ang kanyang natatarantang sarili.

Malungkot ng tumango si Mingyu, “Oo nga pala, finals. Goodluck nalang” sabi ng nakakabata sa dalawa habang pinipilit na ngumiti, “Ali ka na, nagugutom na ako” sabi ni Vernon at sabayng hinila si Mingyu sa ibang direksyon.

Nararamdaman ni Wonwoo ang pagsikip ng kanyang dibdib nang nakita niya ang paghila ni Vernon sa kamay ni Mingyu. Hindi naman sinasadya niyang magsisinungaling, may time naman siya pero hindi niya pagkatiwalaan ang sarili niya pag nasa paligid si Mingyu, dapat ma alis muna niya ang kanyang nararamdaman para kanya. Madali lang yun diba? At nang ma alis na yun babalik din sila sa dati.

Sa gabi na iyon, sa dorm nila ay biglag tumunog ang cellphone ni Wonwoo habang nag-aaral siya, “Hindi mo ba yan sasagutin?” tanong ni Seunghcheol na nag-aaral din sa kanyang bahagi ng kwarto.

Tiningnan ni Wonwoo ang caller ID at tinitigan ito ng ilang segundo bago inilagay sa drawer; pinabayaan. “Hindi” sagot niya habang ramdam ang pagtibok ng mabilis ng dibdib, huminga siya ng malalim; sinubukang kinakalma ang sarili. Ipangatlong tawag na ni Mingyu na napagdisisyonan niya na patayin ang cellphone na makapag “concentrate” daw siya.

“May iniiwasan ka ba?” mausisang tanong ni Seokmin, tiningnan si Wonwoo sa ilalim ng bunk, “Wala, nag-aaral lang” sinungaling ni Wonwoo. Binigyan siya ni Seokmin na kakaibang tingin, kumunot ang noo ni Wonwoo at nagtanong ng “Ano?!”

“Wala, wala. Goodluck nalang” sabi ni Seokmin bago humiga ulit sa kanyang kama.

 

Finals Week na nila nang nakatanggap na naman siya ng maraming mensahe nanggaling kay Mingyu.

**From: Minggoy**

**Goodluck! Kaya mo yan!**

**Chill ka lang. Sana hindi ka ma mental block**

**Celebrate tayo after this week!**

Huminga siya ng malalim at pinatay ulit ang cellphone, _‘Di ko kailangan ng distorbo ngayon’_ lusot niya., alam naman natin kung ano talaga ang rason, kung sino ang iniiwasan.

Nasalubong niya si Aya na papunta ng Katipunan Hall para rin sa kanyang Finals, kumaway si Aya sa kanya at lumapit kay Wonwoo, “Ready ka na?” tanong ni Aya.

“Ready nalang” biro ni Wonwoo, para lang gumaan ang natetense nilang sarili, “Ikaw ba? Ready ka na?” tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanya.

“Ready! Positive ako dito, positive lang tayo” ngiti ni Aya at napagaan ang loob ni Wonwoo nang nakita niya ang mga ngiti niya, napangiti si Wonwoo sa kanya bago pumunta na sila sa kani-kanilang classroom.

Sa mga sumapit na mga araw ng finals week at araw-araw ng nagbilin ng mensahe si Mingyu sa kanya. Mga mensaheng pakay lang ay mapagaan ang loob ng isa, na mapagbutihin niya ang exams niya, na ipaalam ni Mingyu na andito lang siya at sumusuporta kay Wonwoo. Pero pag mabasa iyon ni Wonwoo ay sisikip ang dibdib, ang mga isip na kung kalian pa ba matatapos ang pagiwas niya sa kaibigan, kung kalian mawawala ‘tong nararamdaman niya.

Hindi niya gustong isipin ni Mingyu na iniiwasan niya ito ng walang rason, hindi niya gustong maisip ni Mingyu na nagagalit siya sa kanya. Hindi niya gusto yun pero hindi rin niya alam kung hanggang kalian pa ba niyang iwasan ang kaibigan.

Nang natapos na ang mga exams ni Wonwoo at pabalik na siya sa dorm ay biglang nasalubong niya si Jeonghan sa tapat ng Larena Hall, parang kinuha si Joshua sa dorm niya.

Tumingin si Jeonghan sa kanya at binigyan siya ng mahinang ngiti, napansin ni Wonwoo ang galit ng mga mata ni Joshua, at nang sinubukang lapitan ni Joshua si Wonwoo ay agad itong pinigilan ni Jeonghan, “Babe, please. Wag dito” sabi niya, nagmamakaawa.

“Hindi. Dapat niya itong marinig” sabi ni Joshua at itinulak ang kamay ni Jeonghan ng hindi siya makaharang, natulala at nagtaka si Wonwoo sa biglang pagsabog ni Joshua, “Hoi, Wonwoo. Ano bang laro ang pinaglalaro mo? Wag mong pagsamantalahin ang nararamdaman ni Mingyu. Iniiwasan mo ba siya? Akala ko ba ay okay na kayo, hah? Nalulungkot na naman yung kaibigan ko, kung gusto mo nang itapos ang pagkakaibigan nyo edi taposin mo na, hindi yung pinaglalaruan mo yung sarili mong kaibigan” galit na sinabi ni Joshua bago lumakad ng mabilis, papalayo.

Maawang tumingin si Jeonghan kay Wonwoo, “Hindi niya alam, sorry talaga sa abala, Wonwoo” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Totoo naman yun, iniiwasan ko naman siya. Sige na, puntahan mo na si Joshua” sabi ni Wonwoo, tumango si Jeonghan at tinapik ng mahina ang balikat bago sinunod si Joshua.

Alas otso ng gabi biglang nag text si Mingyu sa kanya, mahinag dumaing si Wonwoo bagi binuksan ang mensahe.

**From: Minggoy**

**Nasa basketball court ako, wala ng tao. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?**

Napabangon ng mabilis si Wonwoo sa kanyang kama ng nabasa niya ang mensahe, _Ano? Makipag-usap?_ Napabilis ang hininga at ang pagtibok ng puso niya sa kaba. Tumayo siya ng dahan-dahan para salubungin si Mingyu, “Saan ka pupunta?” tanong ni Seungcheol, “M-may pupuntahan lang” sagot ni Wonwoo at mabilis ng lumabas sa kwarto, iniwasan ang mga tanong.

Nakita niya si Mingyu, nakatayo sa gitna ng basketball court, tinitingnan ang bituin sa kalangitan. Tiningnan muna niya at inobserbahan ang kaibigan, mga matang puno ng buhay at ang maikli nitong ngiti habang mga mata ay nakatuon sa kalangitan, mga kamay ay nakalagay sa loob ng bulsa ng shorts niya. Kahit ay napaligiran sila ng kadiliman, sanhi lamang ang isang light post sa gilid ay pansinpa rin niya ang kayumangging balat ni Mingyu, maganda at nakakawili sa mata.

Napansin ni Wonwoo ang pinag-gagawa niya at ay agad binura ito sa kanyang isipan, _’paano mo maalis ang nararamdaman mo kung parati kang nakatitig sa kanya?’_ pinagalitan niya ang sarili niya.

Nag-umpisa siyang lumakad patungo kay Mingyu at nang nakarinig si Mingyu sa mga yapak niya ay agad siyang lumingon, tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya at mahinang sinabi, “Wag dito, may makakarinig sa atin”, nagumpisa siyang maglakad ulit at ginabayan si Mingyu kung saan siya pupunta.

Tahimik na sumusunod si Mingyu sa kanya sa likod. Huminto siya sa pamilyar na paligid, sa Doltz Tree, kung saan din sinubukan na kinausap si Mingyu pero sa sitwasyon ngayon ay kabaligtaran na.

Huminto si Wonwoo at hinarap si Mingyu, “Anong gusto mong pag-usapan natin?” tanong ni Wonwoo, inilagay ang mga kamay sa bulsa nang hindi mapansin ni Mingyu ang kabang nararamdaman niya.

“Iniiwasan mo ba ako?” mahinang tanong ni Mingyu, kahit na ay mas matangkad siya kaysa ni Wonwoo, pero sa oras ‘to ay mukhang hindi siya makabasag ng pinggan; mukha siyang mahina at nakakaawa. “Bakit mo naman naisip yan?” tanong ni Wonwoo, inobserbahan ang bawat ekspresyon ni Mingyu.

“Hindi ka nagreply at pag tatawag ako ay sa pag sunod na tawag ko ay mukhang pinatay mo ang cellphone mo” paliwanag ni Mingyu, dinig ni Wonwoo ang mga maiingat na salit ng kaibigan.

Guilty siya, guilty si Wonwoo kasi tama naman ang sinabi ni Mingyu na iniiwasan niya siya, may rason nga siya pero hindi niya kayang sabihin sa kaibigan.

“Alam mo namang busy ako sa finals, diba?” panunuya ni Wonwoo, nagagalit siya sa sarili pero unti-unting hindi na naman niya ma-kontrol ang kanyang galit.

“Alam ko pero parang iniiwasan mo ako eh, ano bang rason?” mga mata ay nagmamakaawa na sumagot kay Wonwoo.

“Hindi naman lahat ay tungko sa’yo, Mingyu, ang mundo ay hindi umiikot sa paligid mo. Wag kang magexpect na sasagot ako sa bawat tawag mo o rereply ako sa bawat text mo” sumabog si Wonwoo, hindi mapigilan ang kanyang sarili, eto na naman.

Nakita niya ang mga mata ni Mingyu na unti-unting bumabasa, “Umiiyak ka na naman? Ang laki mo ng tao…” huminto si Wonwoo sa kanyang pagsalita ng napansin niya ang kanyang pinagsasabi, bakit ba siya ay palaging sanhi ng mga luha ni Mingyu? Bakit ba ay sa bawat paghaharap nila ay napapaiyak niya si Mingyu?

Nararamdaman niya ang bigat ng kanyang dibdib; nanghihinayang sa kanyang nagawa, bumigat na naman ang kanyang hininga at ang unang naisip niya ay dapat siyang makaalis, galit na galit na siya sa sarili niya at hindi niya kayang maharap si Mingyu dahil sa nagawa niya.

Kaya ngayon sa parehong oras ng nakaraan, sa ilalim ng Doltz Tree ay parehong bumuhos ang mga luha ni Mingyu pero sa oras na ito ay si Wonwoo ang umalis, pinabayaan si Mingyu mag-isa na umiiyak sa malamig at tahimik na gabi sa ilalim ng mga bituin.

 

“Yun lang? Hindi mo man lang aayusin ang mga pagkakamali mo?” tanong ni Aya nang na kwento ni Wonwoo ang nagaganap noong isang gabi, “Kung aayusin ko rin naman eh hahantung din sa pagtulak ko sa kanya papalayo” daing ni Wonwoo, hindi ginusto ang sitwasyon niya ngayon; nagsisisi sa kanyang nagawa.

“Gusto mo siya, diba? Alam ko ang hirap itong tanggapin pero dapat talagang harapin mo ito, wag kang tatakbo palayo” sabi ni Aya, nagtataka si Wonwoo kung bakit ayos lang ito lahat kay Aya at nang tinanong niya si Aya ay simple lang na sumagot ito, “Diba sabi ko sa’yo na may ‘radar’ ako? Ramdam ko rin sa’yo iyon pero I can’t be sure at all time diba? Of course, mahal kita pero I think at this point… unquestionable na ‘to. You know what I mean, right?” maingat na sinabi ni Aya.

Matagal ding nakaintindi si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Aya at nang sumipsip ang mga salita niya ay dumilat ang mga mata ni Wonwoo kay Aya, “Ano? Nakikipag break ka ba sakin?” gulat na tinanong ni Wonwoo.

Tumango si Aya ng dahan-dahan, “Alam ko parang nabibitter ka ngayon pero para ito sa ikabubuti mo. Intindihin mo muna ang nararamdaman mo at tanggapin mo ang katotohanan” paliwanag ni Aya.

Naguguluhan na ang isipan ni Wonwoo, importante ba talagang kilalanin at tanggapin ang nararamdaman niya? Hindi ba pwedeng balewalain? Hindi ba pwedeng kalimutin nalang at iwasan ito?

“Kung iiwasan mo ito hanggang summer, ako ang gagawa ng paraan” sabi ni Aya, lumingon ng mabilis si Wonwoo kay Aya, nagulat at nagtataka kung ano ang gagawin ni Aya, “Ano bang gagawin mo? Wag ka nang mag-abala please. Mawawala rin ‘to” sabi ni Wonwoo, kinumbinsi si Aya.

Makakalimutan lang naman ito, diba? Hindi naman talaga niya gusto si Mingyu, diba? Biglang pumasok si Mingyu sa isip ni Wonwoo at agad na sumikip ang dibdib niya. Hindi niya mabura sa isipan ang mga luha ni Mingyu noong gabing tinalikuran niya at pinabayaan sa Doltz Tree.

“Trust me, dapat may acceptance” sabi ni Aya, seryosong hinaharap si Wonwoo, “mahal naman kita, Wonwoo pero you need more time for yourself, pag-isipan mo ito”

 

Sa linggong iyon ay umuwi muna si Wonwoo sa kanila, para mag-isip at may bahagi sa kanyang sarili na iniiwasan si Mingyu, hindi niya mapangasiwaan ang pagkakasala niya kay Mingyu. May ibang paraan namang aksyonan ang nararamdaman niya, wala talaga sa plano niyang tatalikuran at iiwasan si Mingyu, nadala lang siya, oo, napadala lang siya sa kanyang emosyon at sa kanyang galit, sa naguguluhan niyang isip at ang kanyang dibdib na parating tumitibok ng malakas pag andyan si Mingyu.

Nang nakauwi na si Wonwoo sa kanilang bahay galing sa Family dinner ay dumiretso na siya sa kanyang kwarto. Nakahiga siya sa kanyang kama at bago kinuha niya ang kanyang libro para magbasa ay biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone, kinuha niya ang bagay at sinagot ito.

“Hello?” tanong ni Wonwoo, nakasandal sa kanyang unan sa headboard habang inilagay ang kanyang libro sa hita.

“Kamusta ka na dyan?” tanong ng taong nasa kabilang linya at narealize ni Wonwoo na si Seungcheol pala ang kausap niya.

“Okay lang. Kumain sa labas kanina, dami nilang tanong” mahinang tumawa si Wonwoo, hindi talaga maiwasan na hindi magtanong ang mga magulang niya at lalo nang hindi naman siya nakauwi noong Pasko.

“Yan talaga mga magulang, excited na ba sila sa graduation next week?” tanong ni Seungcheol.

Mukha namang masaya ang mga magulang ni Wonwoo, “Parang mas excited pa nga kaysa sa akin” sagot ni Wonwoo.

Biglang pumasok sa kanyang isip ang mga problemang iniwan niya sa University, aminin man niya o hindi; hindi niya ito kaya mag-isa at nang napatawag si Seungcheol ay nagpasya siyang humingi ng tulong sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Cheol” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Ano yun?” sagot ni Seungcheol.

Biglang kinabahan si Wonwoo, baka ay pagkatapos niyang sabihin ito ni Seungcheol ay magmumukha siyang masamang tao sa mga mata ni Seungcheol. Inihanda niya ang kanyang sarili at huminga ng malalim bago magsalita.

“May sasabihin ako sa’yo. Hintayin mo nalang akong matapos magsalita at tsaka mo na akong i-judge” seryosong sinabi ni Wonwoo.

Naririnig ni Wonwoo ang pagtawa ni Seungcheol sa kabilang linya, “Ano ka ba, napakaharsh naman yan. Makikinig ako at ibigay ko lang opinion nko. Cge, shoot mo na” sabi ni Seungcheol.

“Eto kasi yun… mag-umpisa ako sa simula. Noong dumaang Christmas break, diba nagpaiwan ako kasi sinamahan ko si Mingyu?”

“Oo, every year yun” sagot ni Seungcheol.

“Oo nga pero sa oras na yun parang nag-iba yung ihip ng hangin, parang parati akong nag-alala sa kanya. Sadya akong tumambay sa tabi ng library at nilalamok para lang makitang makauwi si Mingyu galing Dota kasama si Seungkwan. At sa Christmas Eve, may salu-salo sa Larena Hall, mga dormers sa ibang dorm ay nagtipon doon; napansin ko sa gabi na iyon, napansin ko wala si Mingyu sa lobby pati narin sa kanyang kwarto niya kaya hinanap ko siya, andun pala siya sa tabi ng Lib. Doon din nag-umpisa yung kaguluhan…”

“Wait… kaguluhan like nag-away kayo?” tanong ni Seungcheol, hindi sinadyang putulin ang kwento ni Wonwoo.

“Hindi, hindi. Pakinggan mo nga ako. Ano ba, Cheol” sabi ni Wonwoo, napatawa ng mahina si Seungcheol sa kabilang linya, “Sorry, hindi na ako hahadlang sa kwento mo”

“Gaya ng sinabi ko, doon nagsimula ang gulo; hindi gulo sa pamagitan naming pero gulo sa sarili ko… kasi… pag andun siya ay biglang lumakas ang pagtibok ng dibdib ko, nung una ay nalilito ako at naguguluhan sa sarili ko at nung nagbahagi ako kay Aya sa mga nararamdaman ko ay sabi niya may gusto daw ako kay Mingyu, syempre hindi ako naniniwala kaya nirekomend niya si Jeonghan… kaya pinuntahan ko si Jeonghan kinabukasan. Parehas lang yung mga sinabi ni Aya at ni Jeonghan, dami niyang sinabi noon pero to summarize ay gusto ko daw si Mingyu, pilit kong sinabi sa kanya na hindi iyon possible kasi straight ako, sabi naman niya na hindi ko naman kailangan i-label sarili ko. Pilit ko pa ring iwasan ang  isip na may gusto ako sa bestfriend ko na may gusto rin sa akin, okay lang naman kung may gusto si Mingyu sa akin, wala namang problema yun pero sa sarili ko, litong-lito na talaga ako. May mga salitang sinabi si Jeonghan na napagtunayan na may gusto ako kay Mingyu at dun parang luminaw lahat eh, parang it made sense. Pare, na realize ko, na realize ko na may gusto ako sa kanya pero bakit ba ang hirap tanggapin? Hindi ko gustong tanggapin” sa puntong ito ay biglang bumasa ang mga mata ni Wonwoo, hindi pa rin siya sigurado kung dapat ba niya itong tanggapin o hindi, “at kinalabasan dun ay tinulak ko naman palayo si Mingyu, napaiyak ko na naman sarili kong kaibigan” sabi ni Wonwoo at pinunasan ang mabasang mata gamit ang kanyang damit.

“Bago ako umuwi sa amin ay nakita ko si Mingyu, mukhang pagod na pagod” sabi ni Seungcheol, hindi maiwasan ni Wonwoo ang pagbigat ng pakiramdam niya, nanghihinayang sa mga nagawa niya kay Mingyu, “Paano ba ‘to natanggap ni Aya? Okay lang ba niya?” dagdag na tanong ni Seungcheol.

“Okay naman siya, inaasahan nga niya ‘to pero break na kami” sagot ni Wonwoo, sumigaw si Seungcheol sa kabilang linya, “Ano?! Naghiwalay kayo? Dahil ba dito? Anong inaasahan niya?”

“Inaasahan daw niya na magkagusto ako kay Mingyu at no, hindi dahil kay Mingyu kung bakit naghiwalay kami, kung baga… dapat ko raw maayos ang damdamin ko at dapat ko raw tanggapin…”

“Alam mo, wala namang masama sa pagmahal at pag-gusto sa kaibigan mo. Okay lang yan, wag mong itapon ang mahigit na dalawang taong pagsasama ninyong dalawa dahil dyan. It’s either tanggapin mo o ibaon mo pero pag ibaon mo yan ay parang you’re suffocating na rin” sabi ni Seungcheol, may sense naman ang mga sinabi niya pero si Wonwoo kasi yung tipong taong hindi gagawa ng desisyon kaagad, on the spot; kailangan pa niya pag-isipan ng ilang beses kahit na aabutin ng isang taon.

“Psych major nga ako, graduating pa pero sarili kong problema nga hindi ko malutas” sabi ni Wonwoo, nabibigo sa kanyang sarili, “Pag ready ka na bro, pwede ka naman manghingi ng suggestion sa nanay mo basta ako, support lang sa’yo pero sana ay sa mapagdesisyonan mong kasagutan ay hindi ka manghihinayang dun, yun lang”

“Salamat at pinakinggan mo ako” sabi ni Wonwoo ng nakangiti kahit na ay hindi ito makita ni Seungcheol.

“Andito lang ako para sa’yo at dahil ay mag na share ka ay may i-share naman ako” sabi ni Seungcheol, nagtataka si Wonwoo kung ano yung ibunyag sa kaibigan niya sa kanya.

“Bisexual ako, walang problema ‘to sakin; masaya nga ako” masayang sinabi ni Seungcheol, hindi matago ang gulat ni Wonwoo kaya ilang segundo siyang nakatahimik habang nakatulala, “Kailan mo lang nalaman?” tanong niya pagkatapos niyang tumulala sa ere.

“Highschool pa lang. May crush ako kay Jeonghan, crush lang naman; alam kong may boyfriend siya” sabi ni Seungcheol, hindi alam kung bakit gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Wonwoo nang nasabi ni Seungcheol ang kanyang sexuality. Masaya siya para kay Seungcheol at sana ay sa tamang panahon ay maging masaya rin si Wonwoo kagaya ni Seungcheol.

“Oo nga, may Joshua nga siya. Masaya akong masaya ka ngayon, seryoso” taos-pusong sabi ni Wonwoo, “Mahal niya yun si Joshua. Salamat pare, sana ay hindi ka manghihinayang sa desisyon mo”

 

Kitang-kita ni Wonwoo ang mga masisiglang ngiti ng mga tao sa paligid, nagsusuot ng toga at toga cap. Kasama ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mga pamilya na masigla ring nakangiti bago pumunta si Wonwoo sa kanyang kinauupuan, nag-hintay kung kailang magsimula ang program.

Binati ni Wonwoo si Seungcheol na nakaupo sa third row kung saan nakaupo ang ibang batchmates nila sa Psychology. Binigyan niya ito ng mabilis na yakap bago umupo siya kung saan siya naka assign.

Sa kalagitnaan ng program ay biglang naramdaman ni Wonwoo ang antok at pagod, “Kailan ba ‘to matatapos?” sabi niya sa sarili niya sabay sa paghigab.

“Malapit na ‘to, konting kembot lang” sagot ng tao sa tabi niya, natatandaan niya ang pangalan ng katabi niya, “Tama ka, Mark. Gusto ko nang tanggapin ang diploma ko nang makauwi na” sabi ni Wonwoo, mahinag tumawa. Tumango si Mark habang napatawa rin, “Ako rin naman”

At sa wakas ay dumating na ang kinahihintay ni Wonwoo, ang pagtanggap ng diploma. Mga graduates sa CAS ang unang tinawag ng Dean, Political Science, History, Philosophy, Sociology at pinatayo na rin ang mga Psychology majors para pumila sa gilid para sa pagtanggap ng diploma.

“Jeon Wonwoo. Bachelors of Psychology” kinakabahan si Wonwoo at napatibok ng malakas ang puso niya nang narinig ang kanyang pangalan, dahan-dahan siyang lumakad patungong stage at lumaki ang ngiti nang nakita niya ang Dean sa harap.

“Congrats, Wonwoo” sabi ng Dean at sabayng pagkakamay nila at bigay ang diplomang kinahihintay at pinaghirapan ni Wonwoo. Bumaba siya sa entablado na masiglang nakangiti at tiningnan ang mga magulang niya kasama ang iba’t-ibang pamilyang inaabangan din ang mga sariling anak, nakita ni Wonwoo na ngumiti ang nanay at tatay niya, kitang-kita ang mababasang mata ng nanay ni Wonwoo.

Ang gabi niya ay puno ng kasiyahan at mga kwento na nanggaling sa nanay at tatay niya, dumating din ang ibang kamag-anak niya kaya ang bahay nila ay puno ng tawa at amoy ng alak. Gayunman ay masaya pa rin si Wonwoo sa mga kaganapan sa gabi na iyon, sa wakas ay wala na siya sa college at sa puntong ito ay dito na magsimula ang kalbaryo ng buhay niya; sa pag-aaply ng trabaho at sa mga interviews. Mga problema sa gabing iyon ay hindi pumasok sa kanyang isipan, ang mga isipang Mingyu ang mga kaguluhan niya sa kanyang sarili ay pansamantalang naka baon sa likod ng kanyang isipan.

 

Nang lumipas ang dalawang linggo at sumapit na rin ang Summer break ay biglang tumawag si Seungcheol at ang pagbiglang pagbaha ng kanilang group page sa Facebook.

“Kamusta ka na?” tanong ni Seungcheol nang sinagot ni Wonwoo ang kanyang cellphone.

“Okay lang naman. Ba’t napatawag ka?” tanong ni Wonwoo at isinara ang libro at inilagay sa kanyang tabi.

“May congratulations party kasi ng mga graduates ngayong weekend, mga two nights. Game ka?” tanong ni Seungcheol. Alam naman nila na hindi talaga scene ni Wonwoo ang mga party na yun at lalo na kung marami ang mga tao, parang ma-out of place lang siya kapag pupunta siya.

“Di ko alam, pass nalang ako” sagot ni Wonwoo, sa isip pa lang ay na-aanxious na siya, mga taong hindi niya kakilala na lalapit sa kanya at mag congratulate.

“Sige na, kahit one day lang. Andun naman ako, gusto mo i-invite ko si Alan at Seokmin para may ibang kasama tayo? Cge na!” pilit ni Seungcheol, “Dude, imagine mo, pag may trabaho ka na, ang hirap ng makapag chill at night out sa barkada. For one last chill before adulting, ano?” dagdag ni Seungcheol, wala namang problema yung kapag pupunta si Wonwoo ng isang araw lang, diba? Chill lang naman at may kaunting alak.

Huminga ng malalim si Wonwoo bago sumagot, “Sige, Day 2 nalang ako pupunta. Send mo nalang sa akin ang address kung saang venue ba yan” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Wag na, kunin nalang kita kahit dalawang oras akong babyahe, basta ikaw pare” biro ni Seungcheol, “Sa resort lang pare, kapag hindi mo gusto yung may maraming tao ay maghahanap lang tayo ng malayong cottage” iminungkahi ni Seungcheoll.

At nang sumangayon si Wonwoo ay pinutol na nila ang tawag dahil tatawagan pa raw ni Seungcheol sina Seokmin at Alan.

Ang hindi alam ni Wonwoo ay may taong hindi inaasahan niyang makita sa party, hindi niya alam ang mga pangyayaring magaganap kapag sasapit na ang gabi sa baybayin malapit sa talampasan at hindi rin niya alam kung mababasag ba ang puso niya ulit o kung lulunas ang puso at damdamin nito.

 

Nang nasa harap na si Seungcheol sa bahay ni Wonwoo ay bago lang niyang nakabihis, simpleng board shorts at kumportableng white t-shirt. Nagpaalam siya sa kanyang magulang bago pumasok sa kotse ni Seungcheol.

“Galing kang resort?” tanong ni Wonwoo nang napansin niyang unti-unting umiitim si Seungcheol at namumula na sa sunburn. Pansin din niya ang amoy ng alat sa sasakyan ni Seungcheol at ang maumido niyang buhok.

Tumango si Seungcheol, “Grabe, ang exciting kagabi, nag smores yung iba tapos kami nina Seokmin at Alan ay nag s-skinny dipping” kwento ni Seungcheol habang nagmamaneho patungo sa destinasyon nila, tumawa ng malakas si Seungcheol, “muntik na ngang mawala si Seokmin kasi ang dilim”

“Sayang, hindi ko nakita yun” sabi ni Wonwoo, parang nag-enjoy talaga ang mga kaibigan niya habang siya ay nagluklok lang sa kanyang kwarto at iniisip pa rin ang sitwasyon nina Mingyu at sa kanya.

“Ang saya nga pero hindi mo naman bet yung extreme kagaya ng skinny dipping” sabi ni Seungcheol, may punto naman ang nakakantanda, walang lakas ng loob si Wonwoo na gumawa ng mga bagayng mapangahas, “Oo nga pero sayang din, hindi ko kayo nakunan ng picture para naman remembrance” tukso ni Wonwoo.

Lumingon ng mabilis si Seungcheol sa kanya at binigyan siya ng matalas na tingin bago ibinalik ang atensyon sa daan, “No, pare. Reputasyon ko masisira, wala pa naman akong trabaho” daing ni Seungcheol. Mahinang tumawa si Wonwoo at sa dalawang oras ng byahe ay puno ng mga kwento sa mga kaganapan kagabi at kung anong pinagkakaabalahan nila pagkatapos ng graduation. Parang mabilis lang ang takbo ng oras kasi hindi napansin ni Wonwoo na nakarating na pala sila sa resort.

Pagpasok ni Wonwoo sa resort ay ang mga sigaw at tawa ay sumalubong sa kanya, dinig ang malakas na musika sa malaking speaker at ang mga tao ay nagsisitakbuhan at nagkatuwaan. Tinapik ni Seungcheol ang kanyang balikat at sabi, “Ali ka, andito sila Seokmin” sinunod ni Wonwoo si Seungcheol sa direksyon kung saan nakatambay sina Seokmin at Alan.

Nasa lokasyon sila kung saan kaunti lang ang mga tao sa paligid, mga alak ay nakapatong sa lamesa, kasama ng iba’t-ibang pulutan.

“Wonwoo!” masiglang pagbati ni Seokin ng nakarating na sila sa cottage, “Oi Seokmin! Alan! Kamusta kayo? Ang aga pa at umiinom na kayo” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“First round pa lang ‘to. Eto oh” sabi ni Alan at inalok ng basong alak si Wonwoo na tinanggihan niya, “Mamaya ng gabi” sagot ni Wonwoo sabay upo sa tabi ni Seokmin.

“Marami pang dadating mamaya, diba?” tanong ni Alan kay Seungcheol na tumango, “Oo, di ko alam kung sino-sino pero dami pang dadating mamaya kasi may foam party daw” sagot ni Seungcheol.

Marami din graduates sa paligid at may kaunting juniors, sophies at freshies sa resort kagaya ni Seokmin at Alan na inanyaya sa mga barkada nilang graduates.

Nang sumapit ang gabi ay unti-unting dumadami ang mga tao, tumatambay sa pool area, sa bar at ang iba sa baybayin habang si Wonwoo ay nanatili sa kanilang cottage kasama si Seokmin, si Seungcheol at Alan ay andoon sa ibang graduates; kinamusta at ibinabati sila.

Habang nag-uusuap sina Seokmin at Wonwoo ay biglang napatigil si Seokmin at ang mata dumidilat parang nakakakita ng multo, “Wag−” sabi ni Seokmin pero agad na lumingon si Wonwoo sa kanyang likod at sa kanyang gulat ay nakita niya ang taong mismong iniiwasan niya, ang taong gumugulo sa kanyang isipan pag sasapit ang kabi kapag mag-isa lang siya, nakita niya sa layo si Mingyu; madali lang siyang makita dahil sa kanyang katangkaran, kasama niya si Joshua, Jihoon, Jeonghan at ang mga barkada niya na si Jun, Seungkwan, Hoshi at Vernon.

Abalang-abala sila sa pagbati at pagkamusta sa mga kaibigan kaya hindi pa napansin ni Mingyu si Wonwoo na unti-unting kinakabahan, nasa malayong distansya naman sila naka pwesto kaya medyo okay lang ni Wonwoo na dito nalang siya tatambay hanggang bukas.

“Hindi ko alam na pupunta pala siya dito” mahinang sinabi ni Seokmin, “Okay lang yun, malayo naman tayo” sagot ni Wonwoo tapos tinanggal ang mga mata kay Mingyu.

“Hindi mo ba siya kakamustahin?” tanong ni Wonwoo, “kaibigan mo rin siya, Seokmin” kita niya ang pagdadalawang isip sa kausap at sa huli ay huminga ng malalim si Seokmin at tumanggi, “Mamaya na, dami pa namang oras, sasamahan nalang kita hanggang makakabalik sina Seungcheol” sagot ni Seokmin.

“Kailangan ko lang na kumalma” napatigil si Wonwoo sa pagbuhos ng alak, ngayon lang niya namalayan at napansin ang pagkaalam ni Seokmin sa sitwasyon nila ni Mingyu, tumingin siya kay Seokmin at bigyan ng nakakapagtakang mukha, “Ano? May dumi ba sa mukha ko?” tanong ni Seokmin sabay haplos ng mukha niya.

“Ba’t mo alam? Yung tungkol kay Mingyu?” tanong ni Wonwoo, tumuon ang lahat ng atensyon kay Seokmin.

“Sinabihan ako ni Seungcheol na may issue daw kayo ni Mingyu tapos ito namang si Mingyu… noong mga linggo na lumipas, nanghingi ng pabor sa akin na tanungin daw kita kung bakit bigla mo raw siyang iniiwasan” sagot ni Seokmin.

“Ba’t hindi mo ako tinanong?”

“Problema ninyo yun, hindi ko gustong makialam, gusto ko kayo mismo ang mag-uusap”

“Seokmin, alam mo naman ang hirap sa sitwasyon ko” sagot ni Wonwoo, kung wala lang talaga tong damdamin niya para sa isa ay matagal na sana silang nagkaayos, andito na sana si Mingyu sa tabi niya.

“Mahirap, kasi pinapahirapan mo ang sitwasyon, hindi ko man alam ang kabuoan ng sitwasyon ninyo o sa’yo pero lahat ng problema may solusyon pag hinaharap” natamaan ng malakas si Wonwoo sa mga salita ni Seokmin, simple lang naman ang sitwasyon niya pero parang mas kinokomplikado niya ito. Mahirap para sa kanya, mahirap tanggapin ang mga bagayng hindi nasanayan niya pero kung hindi ngayon, kailan pa?

“Oo nga, tama ka” mahinang sumagot si Wonwoo habang ang mata ay naka masid sa mga malumanay na alon.

“Wala ng pa ‘pero-pero’ pa hah?” sabi ni Seokmin, tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya, bumigay ng mahinhin na ngiti si Seokmin sa kanya at hindi maiwasan ni Wonwoo na tumango, “Sooner or later, Seokmin. Sa tamang panahon”

Nagbalik sina Seungcheol at Alan sa cottage, dala-dala ang ilang botelya ng beer at Smirnoff, umalingasaw na sa katawan nila ang malakas na amoy ng alak, “more drinks, more happiness!” sigaw ni Seungcheol habang itinaas ang dalawang litrong Red Horse sa kamay.

“Share alak, share happy” awit naman ni Alan, sabayng inilagay ang Smirnoff sa lamesa, “daming tao ngayon, malapit ng magsimula ang Foam Party pare! Support nyo ako, ako DJ mamaya” dagdag ni Alan at napasigaw na naman ng malakas si Seungcheol, “OMG bro! I will support you, wag mo kaming kalimutan pag sikat ka na” kinuha ni Wonwoo ang Red Horse sa kamay ni Seungcheol, takot na baka mabasag ito.

Hindi maalis sa isipan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu, kung saan man siya ngayon, gusto niyang mararamdaman ang presensya ng kaibigan sa tabi niya. Napakaipokrita niya noh? Siya ‘tong tinutulak palayo at iniiwasan ang kaibigan pero gusto rin niyang mapalapit sa dating kaibigan at ngayon ay ang taong nagpapatibok ng puso niya, ang taong sanhi ng pagkakagulo niya sa kanyang damdamin.

Nang sumapit na ang madaling araw at habang ang lahat ng kaibigan niya ay nasa party, siya naman ay nakapasok na sa cottage, nakahiga at nag-iisip; nag-iisip kung bakit hindi niya nadala ang kanyang libro.

Huminga siya ng malalim at iniisip kung kalian ba siya tutubuan ng lakas ng loob para makausap si Mingyu, kung paano malutasan ang damdaming nararamdaman niya. Kailangan niyang huminga, biglang natataranta si Wonwoo kaya agad siyang bumangon sa kinhihigaan niya at lumabas ng cottage.

Inaasahan ni Wonwoo ang lahat ng mga tao ay nasa party, dinig niya ang mga musica at ang lakas ng bass, kitang-kita rin niya ang makukulayng ilaw mula sa party, kaya naglakad siya sa tapat na direkyson, malayo sa ingay at sa mga tao.

Naglakad siya nang hubad ang paa sa baybayin, tinamasahan ang pakiramdamn ng tubig at buhangin sa paa niya, tinamahasan ang maalat na amoy ng dagat habang niraramdaman ang ihip ng hangin.

Nasa banda na ng talampasan si Wonwoo ng biglang may tumawag sa kanya “Wonwoo” mahinang tawag ng tao, lumingon si Wonwoo sa kanyang likod at doon nakatayo si Mingyu, buwan ay nag-iilaw sa kanyang magandang mukha; sanhi sa kanyang biglang pagbilis ng libok ng kanyang dibdib, sanhi sa paghaltak ng kanyang hininga.

“M-mingyu” mahinang binanggit niya ang pangalan nito, “Bakit andito ka?”

“Hinanap kita” sagot ni Mingyu na dahan-dahang lumakad papalapit kay Wonwoo.

Nalilito si Wonwoo at noo ay kumukunot, “Huh? Bakit naman? M-maglibang ka nalang sa party” sabi niya, hindi pa rin humihina ang pagtibok ng kanyang dibdib habang nakatayo sa baybayin; kinalimutan na ang pakiramdam ng tubig ng dagat at buhangin sa paa niya.

“Paano ba ako magpakasaya kung alam kong andun ka nakaluklok at nakakulong sa cottage ninyo?” sagot ni Mingyu, nabigla si Wonwoo sa naririnig niya, dumilat ang mga mata; akala niya ay hindi siya nakita ni Mingyu, “Kanina pa kita nakita Wonwoo, sa pagpasok ko palang ay napansin na kita”

Kinagat ni Wonwoo ang labi niya, pinigilan ang sarili sa pag-iyak. Hindi niya gusto ang nararamdaman niya, ang pakiramdam na kaligayahan at kagalakan sa mga salitang binitawan ni Mingyu pero bakit ba masarap ito sa pakiramdam? Parang gustong-gusto niyang pakinggan pa ang salitang iyon.

“M-mingyu, wag. Bakit ka ba narito?” sabi ni Wonwoo, pinigilan si Mingyu; hindi gustohin na makakaramdam ng higit pa.

“Kailangan ko ng kasagutan, kung bakit ay bigla mo akong tinalikuran at itinulak palayo” malinaw ang awa sa boses ni Mingyu, iniiwasan ni Wonwoo na tumingin sa mga mata ni Mingyu kaya sa malayo nalang siya nakatingin, sa mga puno.

“Wala, Mingyu. Walang rason” sinungaling ni Wonwoo, nahihirapan na siya sa paghinga dahil ay pilit niyang pinakalma ang puso niya, bakit ba ay walang kupas itong tumitibok ng malakas?

“Bullshit, Wonwoo. Alam kong may rason” biglang lumakas ang boses ni Mingyu na napatingin si Wonwoo sa kanya, kitang-kita ang mga luhang pilit na lumalabas sa mata nito, “Okay na tayo, diba? Pero biglang… bigla kang umiiwas. Kasagutan, Wonwoo… gusto kong makarinig ng sagot mismo sa mga labi mo”

“Wala nga eh, sawang-sawa na ako sa’yo bilang kaibigan. Ano pa ba?!” sumabog si Wonwoo, kasinungalingan ang lahat, hindi siya  nagsasawa sa kanya, kailanma’y hindi siya nagsasawa sa kumpanya ni Mingyu. Bakit ba ganito siya? Bakit ba ay pilit niyang tatalikuran ang mga taong mahal niya? Bakit ba ay hindi na lang siya aamin?

“Tapos na ako dito” sabi ni Wonwoo, nagagalit at naiinis sa kanyang sarili, babalik siya sa cottage, hahanapin niya si Seungcheol at magpapaalam siya na uuwi na, kahit ay madaling araw na. Hindi niya kaya ang pagsisisi, hindi niya kayang masaktan pa si Mingyu.

“Duwag!” sigaw ni Mingyu, hindi pa nakalayo si Wonwoo sa kanya kay narinig niya ito at napahinto siya sa kanyang paglakad. Lumingon siya kay Mingyu na apat na metros lang ang namamagitan sa kanilang dawala, “Ano?” tanong ni Wonwoo, nanlilisik ang mga mata kay Mingyu na galit na galit din.

“Duwag. Yan ka lang naman eh, duwag” ulit ni Mingyu, “Wonwoong duwag” dagdag niya at nalilito si Wonwoo, “Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?” tanong niya.

“Alam ko. Lumapit si Aya sa akin, gusto ko lang naman marinig ang sagot mula sa’yo kung totoo ba o hindi” sabi ni Mingyu at sa oras na yun ay tumigil ang oras, paligid at ang hangin sa palibot, nanginginig ang mga kamay niya habang tinitigan si Mingyu, “A-ano?” mahina niyang sinabi.

“May gusto ka raw sakin, totoo ba yun?” nagmamakaawa si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, hindi makapaniwala si Wonwoo sa kanyang narinig, hindi naman niya kayang magalit kay Aya, natatandaan niyang binabala siya ni Aya noong nag-usap sila.

“Totoo ba yun? Hoi, Wonwoo” tanong ni Mingyu, sa sitwasyon na ito ay hindi na alam ni Wonwoo kung ano ang dapat niyang gagawin, nalilito siya at naguguluhan, “Wag Mingyu, wag kang aabot dyan” pinipikit ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mga mata, pagod na pagod na siya, hindi ‘to niya ginusto pero ba’t ba ang sama-sama ng kapalaran niya?

“Sagutin mo lang naman, hindi ko kayang iniiwasan mo ako, hindi ko kayang hindi tayo nag-uusap, hindi ko gusto ang sitwasyon natin, Wonwoo, nagmamakaawa ako, miss na miss ko na ang kaibigan ko”

Nanginginig ang mga labi ni Mingyu at dahan-dahang tumulo ang luha nito, biglang sumisikip ang dibdib ni Wonwoo sa nakita niya, ito ang huling gustong mangyari ni Wonwoo.

“Tanungin mo kung okay ako. Tanungin mo ako” pilit ni Wonwo, iniiwasan pa rin ang tanong ni Mingyu, wala siyang maisagot, gusto nga niya siya pero gusto rin niyang kalimutan ang nararamdaman niya, ang gulo.

“Wonwoo−”

“Mingyu, hindi! Alam mo bang anong ginagawa mo sa akin?! Magmula noong Christmas break may nararamdaman ako, oo aminin ko pero sa mga araw at linggong lumilipas ay unti-unting lumalakas ang mga damdaming iyon. Gulo at lito ang nararamdaman ko bawat pag-gising at bago ako matulog, hindi ko gusto tong nararamdaman ko” frustrated na frustrated na pagsagot ni Wonwoo at hindi namalayan niya ang pagbuhos ang sariling mga luha, agad niya itong pinunasan.

“Bakit ba? Bakit? Nasusuka ka ba sakin? Hindi ba ako sapat?” ramdam ni Wonwoo ang inip ni Mingyu pero hindi na niya gustong sumagot pa, napapagod na siya, marami na siyang mga emosyong nararamdaman sa gabing ito.

“Tigilan na natin ‘to, Mingyu. Tapusin na natin tong pagkakaibigan natin, tayo lang naman ang masasakta, gusto kong ibura ang nararamdaman ko sa’yo” pinikit niya ang mga mata niya at huminga ng malalim habang ibinuhos ang natitirang mga luha niya bago niyang pinunasan ulit.

“Wonwoo…” tawag ni Mingyu pero pilit niya itong pinabayaan at lumakad papalayo sa dating kaibigan. Ito na ba ang huling kabanata ng pagkakaibigan nila? Dito na ba tatapos ang lahat? Ang mga pinagsamahan nila ay magiging ala-ala nalang ba?

At sa ikatlong beses ay napaiyak na naman niya si Mingyu, tama lang ang desisyon niya, hindi na niya kayang masaktan at makitang umiiyak si Mingyu. Ito na ang huling beses na masaktan niya ito, manghihinayang ba siya sa desisyon niya?

Napapagod na siya, gusto na niyang magpahinga, gusto na niyang mag move-on at mag focus na sa kanyang buhay, sa pagtatrabaho at sa mga bagayng importante. Kaya hinila niya si Seungcheol sa karamihan ng tao at nang nakita ni Seungcheol ang mga mata ni Wonwoo ay agad niyang naiintindihan at ng walang salita ay inihatid niya ito pauwi.

**Author's Note:**

> ewan ko  
> [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/mnguwu)


End file.
